La amiga de mi hermana
by Esder
Summary: "Es frustrante tener que aguantarla y cada ves es mas seguido su presencia en casa" al menos esos eran sus pensamientos al principio, pero puede que los pensamiento de su hermana menor mas las acciones que vean hagan cambiar el pensar de Diana hacia Akko. soy mala en resúmenes pasen y lean para dejar su opinión y ver si les gusta.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

Intentare hacer una historia un poco más larga y con un estilo un poco distinto del que estoy acostumbrada, espero disfruten.

* * *

Es frustrante, verdaderamente frustrante tener que aguantarla, mi hermana últimamente no hace más que traer a su amiga a casa y ella no hace más que fastidiar. Mi hermana sola es callada y no hace problema alguno pero cuando esta con ella… por que cambia tanto su actitud, es frustrante, además es ruidosa y contagia a mi hermana para tener como resultado dos niñas revoltosas saltando por toda la casa. Últimamente parece hacer las cosas a propósito y viene a mí a molestar. ¿por qué tengo que soportarla? Si me escondo en mi cuarto ella va con la excusa de que las ayude con su tarea si me pongo a mirar tele se me suben ambas enzima como si fuera gracioso, es fastidioso, tanto que quiero golpearlas a ambas.

Últimamente eh notado actitudes extrañas de parte de mi hermana, se pega a su amiga todo el tiempo y en ocasiones se pone nerviosa cuando su imperativa amiga la abraza u ocupa su espacio personal.

Hermana, hoy viene Akko a pasar la noche – me dice mi hermana mientras se asoma por la cocina para hablarme.

que fastidio, ¿tiene que venir hoy? – pregunto con molestia en mi voz, acaso no pueden dejarme un fin de semana en paz.

Vamos no seas mala ella te quiere – dijo acercándose a mi apoyando su cabeza en el sillón como una manera de súplica para que lo acepte.

Porque pones esa cara si aras lo que quieras al fin y al cabo – digo serrando el libro fastidiada sabiendo que no podría concentrarme en mi lectura en especial con el torbellino que se acercaba.

Gracias, intenta no molestarte, aunque a Akko le resulta divertido hacerlo no sé por qué si eres aburrida.

oye no digas eso de mí, además no es que sea aburrida, ustedes molestan mucho – dije molesta, no puedo creer que mi adorada hermanita cambiara tanto por su amiga.

Bueno como digas, en fin, en una hora llega así que are la comida para cuando llegue.

¿Eres su mama o algo parecido para prestarle tanta atención? – dije incrédula

Es increíble cómo cambio tanto, antes ella era una niña tímida y reservada que no te contradecía aunque estuvieras equivocada y ahora es alguien que hace lo que quiere con algunos limites, es más introvertida y aunque no contesta si contradice. Por un lado es mejor ya que ahora tiene opinión propia y no se dejaría manipular por cualquiera pero por otro mi linda hermana cambio exponencialmente.

Estuvimos un rato ella termino de cocinar y me obligo a poner la mesa se estaba demorando, miro a mi hermana y ella parecía preocupara.

Se está demorando – me dijo preocupada – crees que le pasara algo.

Seguro se entretuvo con algo, ya sabes cómo es – bueno en realidad no lo dije para tranquilizarla, es que conociendo a su amiga era posible que se pusiera a hablar con algún extraño o distraído y entretenido con un gato o algo similar.

Tienes razón, quizás está salvando un gatito – ese comentario me descoloco, seguro si estuviera tomando algo lo escupiría de lo cómico del comentario. Salvando gatos, enserio, el imaginarme eso solo me causaba riza, el solo ver a Akko trepada a un árbol o algo similar para alcanzar a un gato, solo me podía imaginar cómo terminaría, seguro el gato la miraría raro y bajaría sin dificultad siendo ella la que estaría en problemas sin saber cómo bajar.

Creo que tienes una impresión equivocada de tu amiga – le digo con un tono burlón, pero parece que ella se lo tomo a mal porque solo se limitó a hacer un puchero demostrando así su disgusto de m comentario.

Unos minutos más tarde sonó el timbre y al abrir me sorprendo al encontrarme a su amiga sucia con arañazos en la cara y hojas en su pelo. No me digas.

Akko! Me tenías preocupada, donde estabas – pregunto mi hermanita empujándome para ver a su amiga.

Es que un gatito estaba en un árbol e intente ayudarlo – enserio, no puede ser más.. más … bueno no me sorprende viniendo de ella – pero resulta que se podía bajar solo ya que parece que se asustó me araño la cara y bajo sin problema, pero después no podía bajar, estuve un rato intentando hacerlo, perdón seguro te preocupe – no puedo creérmelo enserio paso eso, mis ganas de reírme no cesaban pero no podía, no debía hacerlo.

Con el tema de Akko solucionado, le pedí que se limpiara y cambiara de ropa antes de comer. Una vez hecho eso solo nos sentamos y comimos con normalidad.

Sabes que Akko tiene las mejores notas de la clase – al escucharlo no pude evitar toparme con lo que tenía en la boca, eso me sorprendió de sobremanera, si ella era la mejor quien rayos podría ser el peor – vamos no seas mala, mira que exagerar de esa manera.

Es que… no puedo creerlo – dije impresionada y nadie me lo negaría si la conocieran, es que ella es tan… tan…

Bueno, bueno, después de todo es una reacción común en las personas ya que se sorprenden al comparar mis notas con mi forma de ser – dijo dándome la razón – pero Diana, mira que eres muy prejuiciosa – el tono de burla que usa me dejo fastidiada. Disculpa por ser coherente y pensar que la mejor sería alguien aplicado y no una niña con poco sentido de coherencia, distraída y con problemas de atención graves.

Eso me recuerda – dijo Akko un poco distraída intentando pensar – que ahí de ti, ¿Cómo te va en tus clases?

Bien supongo- respondí sacando importancia

Ella es la mejor de la clase, de hecho es la mejor del curso – dijo mi hermana con un tono de orgullo.

Come libros – comento Akko en un tono de burla, ese comentario me hizo enojar.

Me pare enojada y espete – mira quién habla, te recuerdo que también eres una come libros, no creo que tengas buenas notas por no hacerlo.

Bueno si, pero solo lo justo y necesario.

Porque le sigo el juego, terminamos de comer y me fui a lavar los platos mientras ellas conversaban amenamente en el living, a diferencia de los demás días hoy estaban tranquilas, bueno, por ahora, con ellas no debes de precipitarte y estaba en lo correcto.

Estaba por terminar de lavar y sin darme cuenta Akko apareció tras mío para agarrar mi busto.

Akko! Maldita seas, como te atreves – dije furiosa, esta niña es una pervertida en potencia – ¿realmente quieres morir? – pronuncie enojada quitándomela de encima.

oh vamos no es para tanto – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

que no es para tanto, espero no me entere que le haces esto a mi hermana o te mato – mencione más que enojada con ella.

Después de eso se retiró como si nada hubiera pasado y se fue con mi hermana a su cuarto. No puede nadie negarme que ante su actuar es rara, muy rara.

Después de eso me relaje, me puse a leer un rato más por unas horas. Ya era tarde y al igual que ellas me disponía a ir a mi cuarto a descansar, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escuché un ruido extraño proveniente de la otra habitación perteneciente a mi hermana. Me pregunte que pasaba y al asomarme cuidadosamente para ver, ya sé que suponía estaban ambas dormidas, me sorprendí al ver a mi pequeña hermana hacer algo como eso…

Fin … :D

* * *

Lo dejo por aquí por ahora, si todo va bien actualizare en poco, ya tengo el siguiente cap pensado y casi armado así que no creo demorar mucho en terminarlo.

Sobre el nombre de la hermana de Diana, no tiene. Si fuera por mí le elegiría un nombre horrible así que dejare que alguien me ilumine o quizás deje el nombre como hermanita o le ponga el de alguna de sus amigas, veré como le hago según avance la historia.

En fin, espero les guste y le resulte entretenido, los estaré leyendo, cualquier cosa que quieran decir será bienvenida, sé que tengo faltas y veré como le hago para no tenerlas así les resultara más disfrutable la lectura. Sin más que decir espero haya sido de su agrado.


	2. Chapter 2

Nota: todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

El segundo cap está aquí espero no me tomaran a mal que lo dejara en como lo deje al anterior cap es que hacía una semana que lo tenía planeado haber subido asi que sin rencor.

Espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Me pregunte que pasaba y al asomarme cuidadosamente para ver, ya que se suponía estaban ambas dormidas. Me sorprendí al ver a mi pequeña hermana sobre su amiga dormida, ella estaba peligrosamente cerca de su cara, ¿acaso quería besarla?. Sin dudarlo entre y llame la atención de mi hermana silenciosamente para no despertar a Akko, le hice una señal así evitar hacer ruido y no despertarla, incite a que saliera al pasillo conmigo así hablar más tranquilas y evitar que alguien no deseado se entere lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

En el pasillo solo quede mirándola sin decir nada, ella solo se abstenía de decir algo, se notaba su nerviosismo claramente. Solo estaba allí parada como un ente evitando mi mirada con una expresión de claro arrepentimiento por lo que casi hace, frotaba su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda clara señal de nerviosismo, claramente se arrepentía y tenía miedo de lo que podría decirle.

\- Diana, sobre lo que viste… – empezó hablando ella, lo que me alegro porque se estaba poniendo incómodo para mí también y no sabía el como empezar una conversación sobre este temas – yo… no tengo escusa – dijo simplemente, parecía arrepentida pero algo así.

\- Porque lo hiciste, acaso te gusta esa enana – mencione con un tono de en broma para ver si la tensión en el aire, que perfectamente podría venir alguien y cortarla con cuchillo, se aliviaba un poco – dime, ¿realmente te gusta?

Ella solo se quedó estática y me miro fugazmente al mencionar lo último. Se quedó dudando en lo próximo que diría y eso solo me ponía más tensa, tanto que parecía ser yo la que había sido atrapada en el acto.

\- Puede ser – menciono tímidamente, empezó a jugar con sus dedos como dudando en decir algo mas pero el que.

\- Así que, no estas segura y aun así te atreves a hacer algo como eso – al momento de decirlo me arrepentí. Acaso quiero que se ponga más nerviosa, entiendo que debo decir que lo que hizo está mal, pero estoy segura que ya lo sabe y está muy arrepentida de eso, así que porque tengo que empeorar la situación.

\- Es complicado, además… sé que aunque diga que mis sentimientos son genuinos ella no siente lo mismo – menciono muy dolida, es verdad, aunque ella la ame no es seguro que sean sentimientos correspondidos.

Por un momento me puse en su lugar y me imagine el dolor que debe de estar sintiendo en este momento, enamorarse de tu mejor amiga, no importa como lo veas, suena algo terrible. Tienes que estar segura de lo que haces ya que no solo tus sentimientos están en juego en esta confesión, sino la amistad que tienes con esa persona. Eso te hace pensar en las diferentes posibilidades de reacción del otro y en cierta forma te frena además a eso le tienes que agregar que es una chica igual que tú, eso quieras o no te da la opción de que no tenga los mismos gustos románticos, no digo que sea malo, sino que es algo más en que pensar en el momento de poner las opciones en la mesa.

\- Así que no sabes que hacer y por eso no has hecho nada aun – dije pensando en las opciones que tiene – pero dime, ¿acaso la enana tiene a alguien que le guste para decir que tus sentimientos no son correspondidos? – pregunte curiosa por la respuesta.

Ella solo me quedo mirando fijamente como dudando en decirme o no solo suspiro dio vuelta su cara y asintió apenada – estas segura de ello – mencione incrédula, me sorprende que ella, con su actuar tan infantil tenga a alguien en mente. Comprendo que tenga edad de pensar en relaciones románticas pero no encaja en su personalidad, bueno si me pongo a pensar tampoco encaja que sea un cerebrito.

Al parecer mi cara demostraba todo pensamiento que tenía en mi mente ya que me quedo mirando con una cara de "no pienses de esa manera de ella".

\- Sobre el estar segura, no lo estoy realmente pero tengo mis sospechas – menciono un poco triste con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro que solo lo resaltaba más – además, creo que mi posición debe de ser solo de amistad ya que no quiero frenar sus sentimientos por esa persona.

\- Acaso sabes de quien esta enamorada – solo asintió para desviar su mirada – ¿quién es? Además no te debería de importa, quizás hagas cambiar de opinión y se enamore de ti, después de todo tienes muchos puntos fuertes. No creo que sea mejor que tu – intente dándole ánimos, pero es cierto ella es inteligente, amable, buena en la cocina y se perfectamente que a Akko le encanta dicha comida, no creo que ella sea mala opción.

\- Sabes, me encantaría que tuvieras razón pero… - quedo dudosa si mencionar lo que pensaba o no ¿Qué se te hace difícil decir? – sabes que ella es mi amiga, mi mejor amiga y es quien me lleva adelante, sabes ella no…

Escuchamos un ruido del cuarto, quizás hicimos más ruido del debido. Le dije a mi hermana de seguir la conversación en el comedor, prepare un par de té así calentar nuestros cuerpos y con algo para alivianar tenciones perfecto, aprovechamos el tiempo para relajarnos y la atmosfera que existía en el principio ya no existía, era perfecto, al estar más tranquila le sería más fácil plantear sus sudas y a mi contestarlas en lo más posible. Sinceramente no me agradaba del todo la idea que se haya fijado en Akko entre todas las posibles opciones que tenía, pero sabía que en el tema del corazón la lógica era algo que no se aplicaba en la mayoría de los casos.

Sentadas en el sillón una arlado de la otra con té en mano listas para continuar la conversación fi la primera en hablar.

\- Entonces estábamos en... "es mi amiga" si no mal recuerdo – mencione con una sonrisa de despreocupación para incitarla a que continuara donde nos quedamos.

\- Ella es muy importante para mí, no solo es mi amiga, sino quien me lleva adelante – menciono mirando fijamente la taza que sostenía en sus manos – como sabes soy tímida frente a otros y fui molestada por ello, pero ella me da la confianza de hablar – menciono, estaba sorprendida, no sabía que la molestaban en la escuela – cuando la conocí me salvo de algunos chicos que me estaban molestando, podrás creer que es puso a pelear con los chicos que eran más en número y edad para salvar a un completo extraño – menciono con una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia, no voy a decir que me sorprende, es algo que seguro esa idiota aria pero no sabía que mi hermanita era molestada en la escuela, eso me hizo sentir como que había fallado como hermana – al principio fue admiración, era mi salvadora aunque recibió muchas heridas no se quejó y me miro con una sonrisa, se preocupó más por mí que por ella, al siguiente año fue mi compañera de clases estaba muy feliz, no tardamos en ser amigas, ella es muy egoísta en ocasiones debo de admitir que incluso puede llegar a ser soberbia y petulante pero no pude hacer nada y termine enamorándome de ella lentamente – dijo con una mirada de nostalgia.

Al escucharla entiendo que se haya enamorado después de todo parece que Akko la había ayudado mucho y ciertamente, si estuviera en su posición seguramente pensaría de la misma forma, aunque lo dicho por ahora me ha dado una opción totalmente diferente de ella, quien diría que serviría para algo además de molestarme cada vez que puede.

\- ahora entiendo un poco e por qu sientes eso, pero ¿no será admiración? – pregunte ya que a pesar de todo no quería admitir del todo sus sentimientos.

\- Al principio pensé eso pero lo descarte – dijo mirando su taza ya casi vacío – pero lo descarte y ahora sé que debo de ayudarla de alguna manera – menciono levantándose de golpe sorprendiéndome.

\- ¿Ayudarla? ¿Pero eso no te aria sentir mal? – pregunte incrédula ante su actitud

\- Como dije, seré su amiga, además si ms sospechas son ciertas me sentiría bien que se unieran - …? Eso me dejo más confundida. Quien en su sano juicio estaría feliz de que su amor se fuera con otro, ¿un efecto de ser su amiga? – bueno es tarde y si despierta y no estoy se preocupara o ira a buscarme. Gracias por escucharme y hacer que me decida, hasta mañana que descanses – y con eso dicho se fue a su cuarto dejándome más confundida que el principio.

Poco después me di cuenta que no habíamos hablado nada del incidente y se había ido sin escuchar mi sermón. Ante ello solo suspire resignada, no podía hacer nada después de todo parece que no lo intentara de nuevo, aunque la conversación me dejo más dudas que respuesta, me ayudo a tener una mirada más positiva de Akko.

* * *

Por ahora hasta aquí llega el cap 2 espero lo disfruten.

Lo tenía listo ayer pero por una cosa y por otra no lo subí el siguiente cap quizás demore un poco más, en fin espero les haya gustado.

 **zehiroth** al leer tu comentario me di cuenta que la hermana de Diana tiene un aire a Lotte, ciertamente me abriste los ojos y tendría sentido que tuviera su nombre quizás lo ponga en el siguiente cap ya lo había casi terminado cuando vi tu comentario, y si seguro Akko mira muchas cosas lindas a la vista en su tiempo libre.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota: todos los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

Aquí les dejo el tercer cap emm… espero que le esté gustando el fic y espero cómo siempre que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente al despertarme vi que el desayuno estaba listo, pensé que se había dormido ya que se fue a dormir tarde pero me sorprendió al verla despierta y con el desayuno listo.

\- Diana! Buenos días – grito alguien tras mío, para poco después sentir como alguien se abalanzaba sobre mí.

\- Buenos días, Akko… - mencione tranquilamente. Ya que por lo hablado anoche le debo un poco de paciencia, después de todo supongo le debo una por ayudar a mi hermana.

\- Ah! Lotte, así que estabas aquí, no te vi al despertar, sí que te despiertas temprano – dijo pasando a mi lado a la dirección de mi hermana.

\- Buenos días a ambas – menciono con su típica sonrisa.

Ese día pasó como si nada, ninguna menciono nada sobre lo ocurrido anoche ni nada, solo me quedaba observando preguntándome que era lo que pudo ver de ella. Si, lo sé, el amor es algo impredecible pero… enamorarse de ella. No podía hacer más que mirarla y parece que Akko lo noto porque en un momento se acercó a mi mirándome como si sospechara algo.

\- Diana – dijo con una voz que denotaba estaba pensando algo importante – desde ayer me eh estado preguntando esto pero… tus pechos crecieron ¿no?

Eh? Que acaba de decir, contrólate Diana dijimos que seriamos amables con ella por ayudar a Lotte.

\- Digo, ayer las toque y me quedo la duda, además ahora que lo veo ¿no están apretadas? – solo pude oír que algo en mi interior se quebraba. ¿Que está diciendo esta idiota? Respira Diana respira, dijimos que seriamos amable…

Ella se acercó a mí cómo si no leyera el ambiente y no se diera cuenta que estoy por explotar, mi control no durara mucho. A quien trato de engañar, necesito darle una lección, aunque sea una pequeña.

Cuando estuvo cerca me levante estrepitosamente de mi asiento y controlando mi fuerza le di un golpe en la cabeza para ver si se le acomodaban las ideas y despertaban para convertirse en un humano normal.

\- ¡ouch! – dijo agarrándose la zona afectada con ambas manos – que decepcionante no dolió tanto como pensé, acaso te sientes mal – menciono con una cara preocupada… que es esto, porque "decepcionante", soy amable con ella eh intento no golpearla y dice que es decepcionante por no hacerlo fuerte, acaso es… ma-masoquista. Sabía que era rara pero no a esos extremos.

Parece que mi cara era un poema y decía lo que pensaba perfectamente ya que tanto Lotte como Akko se rieron al mirar mi rostro, solo pude pensar "he caído en su juego nuevamente". Con un suspiro me retire del comedor y fui a mi cuarto a seguir estudiando.

Poco después escuche que Akko se despedía de mi hermana y no paso mucho para que ella subiera y golpeara la puerta le permití entrar y ella me miraba con una sonrisa complacida, no pude evitar preguntar qué pasaba.

\- Parece que Akko te hizo enojar, aunque no es novedad – menciono riéndose un poco entre dientes – lo que si fue, es que te contuvieras, acaso fue por lo que te conté anoche – menciono acercándose y sentándose sobre mi cama.

\- Bueno, sí, quería ser más flexible con ella ya que parece te ayudo mucho en malos momentos – mencione girando la silla del escritorio para verla a la cara y conversar mejor.

\- sabes que esa acción hizo preocupar a Akko – menciono diciendo con su mirada que era obvio.

\- ¿Preocuparla? – pregunte muy confundida, ella solo se rio ante mi comentario y después de una pausa siguió.

\- Puede que no te des cuenta pero Akko se preocupó por ti así que intento animarte…- hizo una pausa para pensar lo siguiente que diría – a pesar que su forma de hacerlo fue un poco extraña creo que logro su cometido – menciono con duda en su voz.

¿Animarme? Está sugiriendo que lo pasado esta tarde fue su manera de animarme.

\- Bromeas ¿no?

\- Desearía hacerlo – menciono con una cara apenada de tal manera que parecía de quien había cometido el acto hubiera sido ella – parece que cuando nos quedaste mirando fijamente con esa cara de pocos amigos ella se preocupó eh intento que no pensaras en eso que te preocupaba, aunque creo que dio resultado estoy segura que existían métodos mejores, pero así es ella – menciono rascando su mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

Así que pensó que me sentía mal o algo me aquejaba y quería hacerme olvidar tales cosas. Ciertamente logro su objetivo, ahora no pienso que vio Lotte en ella, sino el cómo no eh conseguido aun una orden de alejamiento para ella.

Bueno, no puedo esperar mucho de ella, después de todo ya sé cómo es, aunque entiendo un poco el por qué le agrada. A quien no le gustaría que fueran atentos con ellos a tal punto que se daría cuenta de algo que le aqueja a pesar de no mencionarlo o dejarlo ver, bueno, supongo que es algo bueno en alguien que tiene muchos defectos, es una lástima que tengo tantos sino supongo que me agradaría mucho el tenerla como amiga.

\- Aun así, hacer un comentario como ese y luego repetirlo…

\- Bueno, es Akko no esperes mucho de ella – menciono Lotte preocupada por mu reacción y mi notable enojo – eso me recuerda ¿Qué estabas pensando tan seriamente?

No podía decirle que estaba preocupada por el cómo alguien puede enamorarse de ella ya que existe la posibilidad que crea la este juzgando, lo cual no hago, pero tampoco mentir sobre algo, me sentiría mal si le miento.

\- Digamos que fue lo de anoche.

\- Y que pensabas – me pregunto un poco ruborizada por el tema mencionado.

\- Pues, nada en realidad, solo me preguntaba… - que digo, piensa – quien le gusta a Akko… si eso – creo que estaría mejor si creía que la juzgaba.

Lotte se rio entre dientes cómo si mi comentario fuera de lo más divertido del mundo.

\- Bueno si mi sospecha es correcta no me molestaría que estén juntas – menciono apoyando su espalada contra la pared – después de todo quiero a ambas – menciono con una sonrisa.

Acaso no tiene ambiciones ante su amor, tengo entendido que es un sentimiento egoísta. Aunque lo que más me llamo la atención es que menciono a la otra persona cómo ella y el que quería a ambas, así que es alguien que conoce bien, no conozco a nadie más que Akko en su círculo de amistad… ahora que lo pienso es patético que no tenga noción de sus cosas, no sabía que era acosada o que estaba enamorada de la amiga que tanto dolor de cabeza me causa, supongo que soy un fracaso como hermana mayor, aunque solo nos llevemos 1 año me doy cuenta que en si no conocemos mucho de la otra, al menos de mi parte.

Ahora que lo pienso, ella es muy considerada por no ser egoísta ni siquiera en algo así, me gustaría que se abriera más conmigo y no tener que enterarme las cosas por accidentes, en su caso cometiendo casi un crimen…

\- Eso me recuerda, Akko me pidió que te invitara al campamento que aremos con unas amigas en un mes – dejo de la nada interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

\- campamento… no gracias – dije sin pensarlo mucho.

-Que! Porque no, vamos será divertido – menciono animada acercándose a donde estaba para suplicar con la mirada.

Resignada cedí ante su petición, además era una buena oportunidad para conocer mejor su entorno, además que es una buena oportunidad para hacerla cambiar de opinión y hacerla más egoísta para que tenga lo que quiere.

\- Bueno, está bien, pero dime todos los detalles antes y con quien iremos…

* * *

Por aquí lo dejo, ya sé de qué tratara el siguiente capa sí que no creo demorar mucho, además que es fin de semana, lo que significa que si no me vicio con algún juego o me pongo a leer mangas o mirar animes o me entretenga además de que no me molesten mucho en casa, si no pasa nada de lo anterior mencionado y tengo ganas o mejor dicho inspiración, entonces subiré el siguiente el domingo… quizás, también puede pasar que no lo haga. Espero le esté gustando el como la voy llevando por ahora y perdón por ser cortos, intentare que sean más largos. **No prometo nada.**

 **Bleach010915** jaja sí, es astuta como ninguna y no te preocupes no la are sufrir… mucho. Me alegra que te esté gustando por ahora y no te preocupes que lo habrá

 **zehiroth** me alegro que te guste y te agradezco tu idea espero no te moleste el que la robe, sobre el como hará Lotte para unirlas… no tengo ni la más remota idea :D

Sobre Barbara y Lotte es verdad que en los últimos por no decir ultimo mostraron que se llevaban realmente bien pero a cambio de tu idea del nombre veré que puedo hacer sobre eso aunque no prometo nada.

ok :v

 **Fer** me alegra que te guste cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

 **Siari55** gracias es bueno que le guste a tanta gente, no pensé que agradaría tanto y quien sabe :3

 **jaydisita.8709** me alegro te guste :D lo se Akko-senpai tiene que enseñarme el como lo hace pero no me quiere decir :( y tienes razón pero es más divertido así que corra sangre XD

 **Eater eWe** entiendo que tengas dudas, de hecho, le falta mucha información si lo piensas, pero lo hice así ya que es una historia narrada en primera persona donde narra lo que ocurre ante su punto de vista a partir de ese momento (y creo que sería raro, bueno, quizás en mi retorcida manera de pensar) el pensar en detalles obvios de tu persona, pero no te preocupes que te lo revelare, no es un secreto de gobierno… creo. Si lo digo y desaparezco quizás lo era :v me alegro que te esté gustando y creo que sería una buena hermana si hubiera tenido la oportunidad en el anime ya que siempre estaba preocupándose por el bien de los otros y de su familia

Parece que escribí mas respondiendo que en la historia en si XD


	4. Chapter 4

Nota: ninguno de los personajes de este fic me pertenecen.

Bueno aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo y como siempre digo espero lo disfruten ah y tengo una pregunta al final.

* * *

El sol brillaba, la brisa era refrescante y la calor no era agobiante, un clima perfecto para acampar. Las amigas de Lotte bajaban de la camioneta y se disponían a ir a las cabaña de campo que allí había para desempacar sus cosas, era un lindo lugar, todo estaba muy pintoresco, las cabaña eran grande con una pradera mirando a la entrada y un pequeño pero pintoresco bosque detrás, por lo que puedo ver un sendero conduce a el río que si te fijas bien se llega a ver entre los arboles colina abajo. Un lugar tranquilo y lindo, perfecto para relajarse y descansar.

\- Dianaaa! – grito Akko en la puerta de la cabaña llevándome a la realidad y dándome cuenta que a pesar del hermoso paisaje no podría descansar.

Agarre mi mochila y baje junto a mi hermana quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Lotte, que te parece si tomas esto como una oportunidad – le dije mirando hacia ella con una voz sugerente.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Oportunidad? – me pregunto confundida. Que tan distraída puede ser.

\- Ya sabes con Akko

\- ah! Sí, no te preocupes por eso – menciono nerviosa para después retirarse rumbo a la cabaña, ¿acaso ya tiene algo planeado?

\- Diana ven, vamos a elegir habitaciones, quieres dormir conmigo – decía Akko eufórica agarrándome del brazo. Parece que se acercó mientras estaba distraída y ahora se encontraba junto a mí con una sonrisa radiante.

\- No gracias – negué inmediatamente separándome de ella un poco. Pensé y caí en cuenta que es una buena oportunidad para que Lotte se acerque a ella – Akko, ¿Por qué no le pides a Lotte?

\- Ella también estará con nosotros, las habitaciones tiene 3 camas sin ser la principal. Es una cabaña de 3 habitaciones así que decidimos dividirnos en grupos para ocupar las habitaciones, aunque Sucy se enojó por excluirla hasta que le dijimos que ella se quedaría con el cuarto principal – decía pensativa, asi que Lotte, Akko y yo estaremos en la misma habitación, bueno, veré si puedo hacer una oportunidad para que queden solas y ayudar a mi hermanita.

\- Entiendo, pence que te referias a nosotras dos pero si es un grupo no tengo elección – mencione resignada, suspire resignada y me dirigi a la cabaña.

Vi que Akko no me seguía asi que pire a donde estábamos y note que tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si ubiera conseguido una victoria o estuviera pensando en algo raro, en ella no lo se.

En un abrir y serrar de ojos se puso frente mio, me sostuvo las manos y con la cara de boba natural que tiene dijo – si quieres dormir nosotras dos solas no te preocupes que se puede solucionar.

\- No es gracioso – dije cansada de su broma de mal gusto y me retire en busca de nuestra habitación para asi decenpacoar y aprovechar el resto de la mañana.

Con todo listo sali de la cabaña y me disponía a ir al rio pero me encontré con una chica quien parecía entretenida con su lectura, debe de ser una amiga de Lotte o de la enana, me fije bien y era el mismo libro que leia su hermana. Me acerque y llame su atención ella se sorprendió un poco al notarme, parece que estaba muy concentrada en su lectura.

\- ah! Disculpa, cuando estoy leyendo estos libros me absorto tanto que pierdo la noción de la realidad, soy Barbara – menciono guardando el libro en su bolso – eres la hermana de Lotte ¿no?

\- Sí, soy Diana, mucho gusto. Disculpa por molestarte, es que me dio curiosidad al verte leer el mismo libro del que mi hermana es fanática.

-Jeje, si, Lotte y yo siempre tenemos conversaciones relacionado con el libro – dijo un poco avergonzada – hablando de ella, ¿ya se fue al rio? – pregunto curiosa.

\- no lo sé, nos separamos ni bien llegamos, estaba muy ansiosa por el viaje.

\- Si, ella estaba emocionada junto con Akko.

Tal parece que nuestra conversación la llamo ya que apareció saludando a Barbara.

\- Diana, puedes hacerme un favor – menciono Lotte con cara suplicante – puedes ir a buscar a Akko y a Sucy – me pregunto suplicante.

\- No

\- Por favor, están en el bosque detrás de la cabaña.

Resignada sabiendo que seguiría hasta que cediera acepte dejando a las dos sola quienes quedaron conversando tal parece del libro que estaba leyendo hace poco.

Al llegar a la parte trasera las vi casi enseguida. No estaban lejos entonces por que no quería venir, me hacer que y escuche su conversación.

\- Sucy, por qué quieres que coma ese hongo, la última vez que te hice caso termine en el baña por una semana – escuche protestar a la chica junto a ella.

\- vamos, esta vez verifique y no hará nada de eso… creo – dijo desviando su mirada mientras lo mencionaba, acaso estoy escuchando un intento de accitano por la chica que tenía un hongo colorido en su mano.

\- Si es seguro pruébalo tú – protesto Akko. Así que puede ser sensata ante el peligro, pero por lo mencionado anterior creo que es a base de malas experiencias.

\- No gracia, es muy peligros – dijo quitándole importancia, acaso ¿esta chica es peor que Akko?

\- Si lo es no me hagas comer cosas raras, además ¿qué tipo de hongo es?

\- Alucinógeno – dijo como si nada, eso es muy peligroso, mejor intervengo antes que mate a Akko con esas zetas.

Me acerque y les dije que Lotte las estaba buscando ellas se fueron pero no sin que antes Akko se acercara y me agradeciera por salvarla. Así que no es tan tonta después de todo.

Pasamos la mañana en el rió refrescándonos, Akko y Sucy pescaron algo para comer al medio día mientras Lotte y Barbara pasaron en su mundo conversando junto a otra chica llamada Hana si mal no recuerdo. Habían tres más que estaban jugando en el río así que sin nadie molestando pude relajarme un poco, tanto que termine dormida.

Podía sentir unas gotas de agua cayendo a mi cara, al abrir mis ojos para ver qué pasaba pude ver la cara de Akko muy cerca mío con su típica sonrisa boba.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – pregunte un poco molesta por el despertar con agua.

\- Nada en particular, solo llamaba para ir a comer, todos están esperando en la cabaña.

¿Qué? Ya es tan tarde, cuanto tiempo dormí. Mire a mi alrededor y vi que no había nadie, así que es cierto que ya es hora de comer. Un poco dormida me levante y me dispuse a ir donde los demás.

\- Me alegra que te hayas relajado de tal manera como para dormirte – dijo mientras caminaba junto a mí – hace unos días Lotte me dijo que tuviste un problema con un chico en la universidad – menciono sorprendiéndome que supiera eso y más aún que Lotte le dijera eso.

\- Bueno si, pero nada de que preocuparse, solo fueron tonterías – mencione, ciertamente no era nada, solo había sido un problema menor sin importancia. Ahora que lo pienso, acaso ella estaba preocupada por el tema, si mal no recuerdo a pesar de sus cosas es atenta a los demás, quizás estaba preocupada? – acaso te preocupas que me pasara algo.

\- Por supuesto que me preocupo, después de todo eres importante – dijo muy decidida – además, se me hace que también has de estar muy presionada con los estudios – me sorprende que sea tan atenta.

\- Ahora que lo pienso el año que viene tú y Lotte entraran a la universidad también ¿Qué piensas hacer? – es verdad ambas entraran a la universidad el próximo año, aunque no lo parezca y tenga la actitud de una niña no hay prácticamente diferencia de edad entre nosotros, aunque a veces dudo que tenga 17.

\- Sobre eso, tengo algunas opciones pero aun no me decido, mis profesores dicen que me puede ir bien en relaciones externas o en algo relacionado con los idiomas – ahora que lo pienso ella es buena en eso, me impresiono cuando la escuche hablar tan fluido el inglés, por lo que tengo entendido ella sabía 2 idiomas mas ya que si mal recuerdo estuvo viajando por el mundo cuando era chica por los trabajos de sus padres.

\- bueno aun tienes tiempo para pensarlo, pero no te distraigas o no llegaras a nada.

\- Sí. AH! Si te vuelven a molestar dímelo, haré que se arrepienten – su forma de decirlo mas sus gestos extraños no hicieron más que hacerme reír, ciertamente es un tema, por un lado es ruidosa y fastidiosa, y por el otro su forma de ser resulta tierna y agradable, podría decir que un poco confiable, pero solo un poco, puede que le dé la oportunidad y amigarme con ella.

Comimos y el resto de la tarde fue tranquila, ciertamente la pase muy bien, pude conocer a las otras amigas de Lotte y me divertí también con ellas, un día agradable

\- Bueno chicas que les parece hacer una prueba de valor – grito de repente Akko sobresaltándome por su acción repentina.

\- Buena idea, quiero probar mi poción alucinógena. Hará las cosas más interesantes – dijo Sucy con una cara de miedo. Ok esa chica es un peligro, acaso nos quiere drogar y hacer que andemos por el bosque.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con Akko y voto para encerrar a Sucy, si la dejamos suelta puede matarnos con sus ideas raras – menciono Barbara.

Conversamos para arreglar el cómo sería la prueba de valor y decidimos hacer una especie de juego para saber las parejas, intente hacer trampa para que Akko y Lotte quedaran juntas, pero no me pudo salir más mal. Al terminar la selección termine en pareja con Akko, todo lo contrario de lo que debería pasar. A pesar de todo Lotte parecía feliz y dio una mirada de cómplice a sus amigas ¿me pregunto el por qué?

* * *

Perdón por la demora, realmente lo siento, me distraje con algunas cosas y termine enredada con otras y al final no lo subí. Perdón no lo volveré a hacer (creo).

En fin espero les guste y una pregunta ¿va muy lento? Se me hace que si pero no sé si seguir con este ritmo o poner tercera :v

Otra cosa viendo el cap anterior medí cuenta que tuve errores y no puse nombres en algunas respuestas delos usuarios me disculpo también por ello. Como que ando distraída ¿no? Como no se modificar o si se puede modificar los capítulos no lo corregí pero dejo dicho que los nombres que falta están por orden si les interesa aunque tal vez se dieron cuenta así que no fue que no lo viera sino error mío.

 **Siari55** me alegra que te guste :D y gracias por tu apoyo. Un secreto Lotte lo tiene todo planeado pero no le digas a nadie :v y no te preocupes que los leo aunque parezca que no secretamente robo sus ideas… digo me inspiro al leerlos.

 **Eater eWe** estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo QUE CORRA SANGRE WAAAAA! Na.

Y aún estoy esperando que me pace su sabiduría XD y sobre los personajes emmm este cap capas resuelve tu duda? Ah! y antes que me olvide ya conteste tu pregunta del cap anterior.

 **Bleach010915** espero que sus amigas sean comprensibles para no acaparar a ninguna de las dos *guiño guiño*. Solo un poquito atrevida, pero solo un poco. Perdón TvT quería actualizar hace dos semanas me distraje mucho * se arrodilla suplicando con cara de cachorrito abandonado*

 **Fer** gracias por tu apoyo me alegro que te guste :3


	5. Chapter 5

No puedo creer que esté pasando esto. Me pude imaginar de todo un poco cuando me dijeron que tenía que adentrarme al bosque con ella, pero esta situación, por que terminamos perdidas en el medio de la nada. Si no fuera por ella y su curiosidad junto con ese animal que ella se le ocurrió agarrar como de una mascota perdida se tratara no estaríamos en esta situación.

\- Parece que nos perdimos – menciono ella como si nada rascándose la cabeza.

\- Gracias por recalcarlo capitán obvio – mencione fastidiada.

Porque me tiene que pasar esto a mí, solo teníamos que seguir un camino a la vieja cabaña abandonada que se encuentra en el centro del bosque agarrar una de las banderas que las chicas habían colocado hoy temprano y regresar. Pero mi suerte no pudo ir peor, empezando con que de repente a la mitad del camino escuchamos ruidos extraños en el bosque y seguidos por luces raras entre las ramas, que causo que corriéramos asustadas… bueno, yo corrí asustada y Akko me persiguió atrás para que no me perdiera o pasara nada, pero aun así, teníamos el camino claro. Después cuando nos dirigimos para regresar al camino Akko se encontró a un jabato, cómo alguien sensata debe de retroceder y apartarse del animal, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de agarrarlo como de un cachorro perdido se tratara, cómo era lógico su madre estaba cerca y pensó que éramos amenaza ya que nos persiguió por todo el lugar haciendo que perdiéramos el rastro y ahora estoy aquí con una idiota sin remedio despreocupadamente en una situación crítica.

\- Bueno, ya que estamos por que no disfrutamos del paisaje – menciono con una risa en su rostro.

\- Disfrutar! – grite alterada – cómo voy a disfrutar el paisaje si estamos perdidas en el bosque en la mitad de la noche, sabiendo que hay animales salvajes como ese jabalí que nos persiguió por media hora y lo peor es que parece que va a llover – dije desesperada, más que desesperada histérica.

\- Primero que nada guarda silencio – me dijo mientras que apoyaba su dedo índice en mis labios para silenciarme – cómo dijiste hay animales salvajes y al menos que quieras correr otra vez te recomiendo que guardes silencio, no queremos despertarlos y después aguantar su mal humor – dijo con la tranquilidad del mundo – y tranquilízate, si no lo haces ¿Cómo pensaras en algo para salir de esto?

Yo tome aire profundamente para tranquilizarme, ella tenía razón en momentos como este tenemos que guardar la calma, además lo que me parecía lo más asombroso y a la ves atemorizante fue la actitud calmada de Akko.

\- Tienes razón, debo de tranquilizarme – dije más calmada – entonces, ¿alguna idea?

\- Sip, vamos al rio – dijo como si nada dirigiéndose hacia una dirección al azar.

\- Que haces, a donde crees que vas.

\- Al río – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Y como sabes que es por allí – dije desconfiando de ella, quizás y nos perdíamos más.

\- El rio estaba al noreste de la cabaña cruzando el bosque y cómo no lo hemos cruzado, supongo que es por allí – dijo señalando con el dedo la dirección donde supuestamente está el río.

\- Bien, y como sabes que es el noreste – pregunte, no era que no confiara en ella, es que no confió en ella y que de la dirección correcta.

\- Arriba – dijo señalando el cielo con el dedo índice – esta nublado pero se puede ver las estrellas, ya sabes si estas en el hemisferio sur utiliza la cruz del sur para guiarte, si estas en el norte utiliza la estrella polar – dijo como si fuera lo más común, ella me dejo impresionada.

-Cómo sabes todo esto? – pregunte más que curiosa – digo, el que hacer cuando estas en una situación cómo está y el cómo ubicarte – dije impresionada, nunca pensé que se podría confiar en alguien como ella.

\- Lo de la ubicación, lo dimos en una clase de astronomía y lo de estar tranquila en situaciones como esta – dijo lo último seria y agregando suspensa – es lo más común, me resulta raro que no lo sepas.

Quiero llorar, ese comentario me dolió en lo más profundo en el alma, que alguien como ella me diga eso es algo que hiere mi orgullo enormemente. Resignada y con mi orgullo destrozado por tener que darle la razón a lo dicho me deje guiar por ella, ciertamente esta experiencia no la olvidare, no solo por el hecho de que pensé iba a morir cuando me persiguió ese animal salvaje, sino que a pesar de todo, descubrí un lado interesante de Akko, como también el hecho de descubrir que ante todo se puede confiar en ella en situaciones críticas, a pesar de que en ocasiones es un poco fastidiosa, tiene algunos puntos a favor, que quizás son los que enamoraron a mi hermana. Mientras caminaba sumergida en mis pensamientos me di cuenta que estaba haciendo todo lo contrario de lo que me había propuesto, termine haciendo lo contrario, la idea era crear oportunidades y todas las oportunidades que podría crear me las termino quedando para mí, no soy yo la interesada así que porque.

Al poco tiempo llegamos a el río como había dicho, me quede viéndola para ver que hacía y parece que se dio cuenta ya que se quedó mirándome.

\- Que ocurre? – me pregunto curiosa por mi mirada.

\- Nada, ahora por dónde?

\- Donde están los demás esta río abajo pero parece que estamos más cerca de la otra cabaña, y parece que en cualquier momento empieza a llover – dijo mirando algunas nubes que amenazantes – creo que es mejor ir y refugiarnos allí.

Ciertamente es verdad si empezar a llover sería más peligroso, como odio que pase esto yo y mi suerte.

Caminamos y como dijo pude divisar la cabaña desde lejos, pero tuvimos la mala suerte que antes que llegáramos la lluvia fue ms rápida y nos agarró de improviso mojándonos por completo a pesar de la poca distancia que recorrimos.

\- Parece que el cielo se está cayendo – menciono Akko sacándole importancia.

\- Si, quien diría que llovería tanto.

\- Sácate la ropa – menciono Akko de repente agarrándome por sorpresa.

\- De que rayos hablas, estás loca – dije cubriéndome inconscientemente completamente sonrojada.

\- Ah, perdón quizás se escuchó mal – dijo pensando lo que había dicho – me refería para secarlas, si te quedas así te resfriaras – menciono mientras miraba por todos lados.

\- No sé qué es peor – susurre. Y ciertamente que es peor? Que Akko me viera o pescar un resfriado, de todas maneras parece que el resfriado será inevitable.

\- No te preocupes prenderé el fuego y nos calentaremos, además que ya de paso secaremos nuestras ropas.

\- No voy a desnudarme frente a ti.

\- Porque! – dijo decepcionada Akko.

Después de que prendiera el fuego en la vieja chimenea decidí poner a secar mi ropa ya que el frio pudo más, pero aun así hice que ella se girara ya que la vergüenza era mucha en ese momento.

\- Diana?

-Mm!

\- ¿Porque no te agrado? – esa pregunta me tomo un poco de sorpresa y me dejo incomoda, bueno más de lo que estaba en ese momento.

\- No es que no me agrades – dije como si nada pero me debatía que decir – solo me pareces fastidiosa, aunque ahora me pareces menos – dije lo último un poco en broma.

\- Eso es bueno – menciono apoyando su espalda con la mía, eso, a pesar de que no debería de ser nada hizo que me sintiera extraña y nerviosa, podía sentir como mi cara se ponía más caliente ante la prolongación del contacto entre nosotras. Nerviosa me levante un poco abrupta haciendo que Akko cayera de espalda y así pudiera verme. Desesperada intente cubrirme en vano, sabiendo que era inútil y ridículo. No sabía el por qué estaba tan nerviosa, no era cómo que nunca me hayan visto en ropa interior, cuando me cambio en el gym o cuando estoy con mi hermana de la misma forma, en ninguna de esas ocasiones me ponía nerviosa, entonces por qué ahora sí.

Pude ver como la expresión de Akko cambiaba gradualmente, parecía nerviosa y su cara se puso roja como un tomate, le costó reaccionar estuvo unos segundos que parecían eternos mirándome fijamente, cuando reacciono se levantó bruscamente, parecía una estatua y se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba, eso solo hacía que pe pusiera más nerviosa, quise dar unos paso para agarrar mi ropa que con suerte estaría seca pero con los nervios me tropecé cayendo sobre algo suave. Cuando abrí mis ojos me di cuenta que esa sensación suave venia de Akko, no podía creer lo bizarro que le estaba pasando pero aun así le estaba pasando. Fue en ese momento que me di cuenta, en esa posición de los profundos y hermosos ojos que poseían la chica bajo mío, quede hipnotizada ante ellos, lentamente me fui acomodándome para quedar enfrentados a ellos, era extraño pero por un momento me olvide de todo, de lo que quería hacer con mi hermana, de las actitudes infantiles de la menor y solo recordaba los momentos que habían pasado hoy, el cómo le había mostrado que era atenta, confiable y que a pesar de todo lo que paso debía, de admitir que se había divertido mucho ese día gracias a ella y tenía que admitir que no le molestaba para nada el que siguiera pasando situaciones como esas.

* * *

Y por aquí les dejo el capítulo 5, espero les guste y sea de su agrado.

A mí me gusta leerlos y responder así se si le gusta el cómo va yendo la cosa (puedo robar alguna idea), soy de las que se distrae así que me preocupa que la esté haciendo larga, repetitiva y aburrida.

 **Eater eWe** No diría drogas, sino sus ratos experimentos con dudoso fin y que posiblemente termine matando a más de uno XD

Me alegro que no se te resulte lento y lo de Diana, digamos que quiero reflejar el como ella se va enamorando o dándose cuenta de sus sentimientos, en otras palabras hace un viaje en busca dela verdad? En fin si tú te enamoraste y/o hiciste que se enamoraran de ti inmediatamente déjame decirte que eres un suertudo y te envidio TvT

 **Fer** aquí la tienes, creo que se me está haciendo costumbre el demorarme para subir más caps, intentare portarme bien y tener un día establecido para subir así sabrán cuando o al menos ser más predecibles ah, y saludos para ti también :D


	6. Chapter 6

Estaba perdida en ms pensamientos, confundida y muy nerviosa, solo estaba allí mirando esos hermosos ojos, mi mirada recorrió su rostro y de repente se apoyó en sus delicados labios, no sabía que pasaba, quizás el ambiente o esa loca de Sucy puso alguno de sus hongos en nuestra comida sin que nos demos cuenta, sea lo que sea estaba ida y estos sentimientos eran completamente extraños, lentamente fui siendo atraída por esos encantadores labios, lentamente me fui acercando para probarlos. De repente Akko sostuvo mi rostro con sus manos apoyo su frente con la mía y dijo.

\- Tienes fiebre, actúas raro.

Esas palabras me volvieran a el mundo real, me separe rápidamente y le grite que se girara, estaba confundida, ¿porque casi la beso?, no podía estar sintiendo algo por ella, además de que estaba mi hermana, respire profundamente para tranquilizarme, mire sobre mi hombro y pude notar que sus orejas estaban a rojo vivo, supongo que cualquiera se pondría así si alguien de repente intenta besarte… entonces lo de la fiebre solo lo dijo para hacerme entrar en razón, si fue así, fue muy cruel de su parte dejar las cosas de esa manera… que estoy pensando, lo que fue cruel es que me dejara hacer casi una locura, que bueno que me detuvo.

Estuvimos sin dirigirnos la palabra y ni siquiera mirarnos por un rato, incluso la lluvia quien nos colocó en esta situación había cesado.

\- Creo que es hora de volver – dije, aun se me notaba que estaba nerviosa a pesar de mis vagos esfuerzos para que no se notaran.

\- Si, Lotte y las demás deben de estar preocupadas, la ropa se secó y el fuego se apagara en un rato así que no habrá peligro dejarlo así – menciono rascándose la cabeza, "así que ella también está nerviosa" pensé, por un lado eso me hacía sentir mejor ya que no era la única en ese estado.

\- Bueno entonces vamos yendo – dije parándome para salir de allí.

Vi que Akko se acercó al último banderín y lo agarraba le pregunte el por qué lo hacía y solo me respondió que había que completar el desafío, ese comentario no hizo más que hacerme reír fuertemente, mi compañía de equipo solo hizo un puchero y se adelantó. Mientras caminábamos me di cuenta que cuando bajaba la velocidad para observar que no hubiera nada, ya que a pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado y el tiempo que había transcurrido aún estaba de noche y aunque no lo quiera admitir le tenía un poco de miedo a la obscuridad, no me importa lo infantil que suene, me di cuenta que cuando estábamos a cierta distancia ella disimuladamente se pone a esperarme con la excusa de que vio algo, aunque sus comentarios me asustaban más, pero entendí el gesto y solo podía poner una mueca en mi cara, ya que a pesar de todo ese gesto me hacía feliz en cierto modo.

\- Ah! Si seguimos así llegaremos al amanecer y no poder disfrutar el día de mañana ya que dormiré la mitad del día – de repente Akko se quejó – sostén mi mano, apresuraremos un poco el paso.

\- No – me negué casi automáticamente.

\- Entonces ¿qué haces? – de repente me pregunto, dirigí mi mirada a donde ella posaba sus ojos y me di cuenta que inconscientemente sostuve sus manos.

"malditas manos traidoras" grite en mi mente.

\- Solo camina – dije apretando su mano fuertemente para que no hablara y caminara, por suerte se dio cuenta de la indirecta y no dijo nada tomando nuevamente el rombo.

Al llegar Lotte corrió hacia nosotros preocupada junto con las demás, le explicamos lo que paso y entonces las chicas comenzaron a disculparse ya que parece que tanto los ruidos como las luces eran una artimaña de ellas. No mude hacer más que sumergirme en mi vergüenza ente lo ocurrido, todo esto por un miedo infantil que tengo.

\- Diana? – me llamo de repente Lotte un poco confundida – porque no sueltas la mano de Akko.

Al mencionar eso miro mi mano y en efecto, aun sostenía su mano, de repente la solté bruscamente y sonrojada mire hacia un lado intentando ignorar las miradas curiosas que estaban posadas en mí.

\- Eso es porque la razón del que nos alegáramos del camino por su broma fue porque me da miedo la obscuridad y Diana sostuvo mi mano para que no saliera corriendo – dijo Akko de repente para intentar cubrirme, ese comentario me hizo sonrojar aún más, aparte la mirada y vi como Lotte me miraba con una sonrisa pícara como muy pocas veces lo hacía y prestando más atención me di cuenta que Sucy tenía la misma expresión.

Nos despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, allí Lotte se me acerco para hablar.

\- que hicieron en el bosque tanto tiempo.

\- Perdón – dije de repente sin previo aviso, pude ver el como la cara de Lotte deslumbraba su confusión.

\- Porque de repente te disculpas? – pregunto ella, ciertamente no sabía el por qué, supongo que siento un poco de culpa por lo de hoy.

\- Olvídalo, nada – dije solo me di la vuelta para dormir solo escuchando una leve sonrisa proveniente de Lotte.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban despiertos sin ser Akko, parece que el correr por todos lados el día de ayer la dejo agotada.

\- Diana, quieres que te de una pasión de amor? - de repente Sucy se apareció tras de mi sorprendiéndome y mostrándome un pequeño frasco con forma de corazón.

\- No gracias – dije mientras me daba vuelta para alejarme de ella, no es por nada pero irradia peligro por todos lados.

\- Así que no quieres que tu amor sea correspondido – al oírlo detuve mi paso y gire mi rostro un poco – si la prueba la persona que te gusta y eres la primera persona que mira, se enamorara perdidamente – dijo con una sonrisa un poco tétrica.

\- como obtuviste eso? – pregunte curiosa, en si no estaba interesada, tiene escrito fraude en todos lados, se parece a algunos de esos ridículos productos que aparecen por la tele que sabes que son un fraude total.

\- Lo hice mezclando feromonas de abejas entre otras cosas.

\- Feromonas? No gracias – entonces recordé lo que intento hacer con Akko – busca otro conejillos de india – dije saliendo de allí.

"Acaso cree que soy idiota, ni loca le daría a Akko algo tan peligroso" de repente frene en seco producto de mis pensamientos, porque estaba pensando en Akko al momento de pensar a quien se lo daría, no pude hacer nada más que sonrojarme. Esto no me podía estar pasando, parecía una adolecente enamorada por primera vez, enserio esto era muy vergonzoso. Una cosa era anoche con la adrenalina a tope, pero ahora no hay excusa, que me está pasando.

* * *

Extra, extra especial de la semana :v no pidan mucho, esta es mi recompensa por la demora que tenía últimamente, intentare subir semanalmente los capítulos, si no es por los sábados de noche serán los domino en la mañana.

Pregunta, en el fic de **espérame** pregunte si querían un extra, entonces me puse a pensar quizás deba hacer un extra de **dudas** con un cameo de lo que paso después, entonces la pregunta es ¿Cuál hago primero? La decisión está en ustedes mis pequeños :3

 **Eater eWe** jaja había terminado de escribir el cap y me iba a leer los comentarios para responder y solo digamos que me hiciste el día jaja

P.D. No leas mi zexy y zenzual mente.

P.D. de la P.D. quien pudiera tener esa suerte:3

 **Honoka Harlaown** me alegro que te gustara a partir de ahora intentare que las acciones sean más notorias por parte de Diana. No es spoiler.

 **Syaoran Li Clow** hola me alegro que te esté gustando supongo que lo hace XD

Los caps anteriores creo que maso te has contestado solo y sobre el anterior cap estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

 **Siari55** no se ha olvidado digamos que se distrajo por el momento. Lotte solo quiere que estén juntas tanto que arreglo todo para que suceda (no hare spoiler). En esta ocasión fue torpeza a media para ambas.


	7. Chapter 7

Nota: perdón por la tardanza y no haber actualizado antes.

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 7 y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

Ya era medio día el sol brilla y los pájaros cantan, si uno se pone a pensar nadie pensaría que horas antes hubo en ese lugar una tormenta. Akko recién se levantó, tal parece al sentir el olor a comida que estaba siendo preparada, ciertamente es gracioso ver el cómo se le hace agua la boca e intenta saquear la cocina antes de tiempo, si no fuera por las chicas seguro hubiera realizado su cometido. Obligue a Akko a que me ayudara a poner la mesa, así poder comer en cuanto la comida esté, aunque este ocupada en otra cosa no quitaba el rostro de perrito mojado viendo hacia la cocina.

Enserio tienes tanta hambre como para andar mendigando – dije con un tono gracioso, en ocasiones me parecía tan expresiva que resultaba gracioso y relajante de alguna manera el verla actuar así.

No eh comido nada desde anoche así que tengo hambre – dijo con un puchero como si se hubiera ofendido de lo que dije – no es que sea glotona o algo así.

Así que eso era – dije a modo de susurro, tantee mis bolsillos y encontré unos caramelos que extendí hacia ella para ofrecérselos – toma, no es mucho pero al menos disimularan tu hambre mientras que esperas, así que siéntate y espera pacientemente como los demás.

Gracias – me dijo sosteniéndome la mano con los ojos brillando cómo si lo que le hubiera dado era una botella de agua en medio del desierto.

Por lo que veo se llevan bien – de repente escucho la voz de Lotte sorprendiéndome - realmente me alegra que se lleven mejor.

Que?, pero si siempre nos llevamos bien – de repente Akko protestando.

Solo tú lo ve de esa manera – comentamos ambas provocando nuevamente que Akko se enojara, ciertamente no me canso de ver esa cara.

Comimos entre risas y charlas triviales y algún que otra ocurrencia de las amigas de Lotte, unos momentos agradables pero ya llegando a su fin. Me ofrecí a ayudar con la limpieza y al preguntar si alguien más quería ayudar vi cómo Akko se escabullía intentando escapar, suspire y cómo pago de lo ocurrido anoche lo deje pasar.

Cuando termine salí a reunirme con los demás y me encontré con una escena realmente chocante para mí, Akko estaba abrazando tiernamente, casi de una forma empalagosa a Sucy, estaba molesta, realmente molesta, quería que se separaran inmediatamente y una rabia inundaba mi ser, lentamente me acerque mientras intentaba tranquilizarme para dar paso a la razón y que preguntar qué pasaba, seguro tiene una explicación lógica.

\- Que sucede aquí – dije aunque intente que sonara de una forma normal pude notar que mi voz sonaba muy enojada.

\- Bueno, veras, ocurrió algo gracioso – intento explicar Barbara con una sonrisa incomoda.

\- No veo lo gracioso en esta escena – dije con una sonrisa deforme en mi rostro, vi como ella retrocedió un poco al verla.

\- Bueno, aparentemente Sucy puso algo extraño en la comida de Akko y… estos son los resultados – menciono mientras se alejaba un poco más de mí.

Me acerque a esas dos para que Sucy me diera explicaciones de lo que estaba pasando, al menos parce que no es culpa de Akko.

\- Me puedes explicar que ocurre – mi voz salió un poco áspera y tétrica pero parece que no le afecto en lo más mínimo, hasta parece que le resulto gracioso.

\- Te acuerdas la poción que mencione antes – dijo y ante ello asentí mientras me daba una idea de por dónde venía la cosa – bueno, como no querías usarla tuve que probar los resultado de alguna manera, así que la use en mi juguete favorito. Aunque demoro un poco en hacer efecto, me pregunto qué salo mal – empezó a meditar mientras parecía decepcionada por los resultados.

\- Cuanto dura el efecto.

\- No lo sé, ¿Qué parte de que lo estoy probando no entiendes? – dijo mirando haca Akko que se le pegaba cada vez más a su brazo, acaso quiere compararse a una pitón – aunque está dando buenos resultados.

\- No me importa los resultados, solo arréglalo, ya me está fastidiando ver esto así que no me importa que tengas que hacer pero arréglalo.

\- No puedo – dijo como si nada mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de Akko para empujarla eh intentar separarla de su brazo – como dije, la estoy probando, además no hice un antídoto o algo así, ahora que lo pienso ¿pudo ser la comida? – susurro lo último como meditando el por qué no dio resultado inmediato.

\- Akko! Deja de actuar así y deja en paz a Sucy – digo fastidiada de ver esa escena lamentable ante mi punto de vista.

\- Porque debería, solo estoy demostrando mi amor – dijo mientras refregaba su rostro con la de Sucy – en todo caso tu deberías de irte y dejarnos demostrar nuestro hermoso amor – Akko decía mientras hacía gesto con su mano indicándome que me fuera.

Estaba a punto de gritarle unas cuantas cosas a las que luego seguro me hubiera arrepentido si no fuera porque Lotte me detuvo justo a tiempo.

\- Tranquilízate, recuerda que está bajo los efectos de la pócima creada por Sucy, sé que estuvo mal pero no por ello tienes que exaltarte y hacer algo que luego te arrepientas – dijo con toda la razón del mundo, con su ayuda me tranquilice para idear una solución factible al problema.

\- Entonces… cuida que no haga nada de lo que pueda arrepentirse – dije mientras señalaba a Akko – por ahora no are nada pero luego de que todo esto termine tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ambas.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esta vez solo fue algo sencillo, pero pudo llegar a ser algo muy grave, Sucy debe aprender que debe tener más cuidado con las cosas extrañas que muy seguido hace – menciono y eso último me dio curiosidad.

\- Dijo que era su "juguete favorito" y más temprano creo que uso "conejillo de india", además que el día anterior las escuche hablando de algo peligroso si se puede decir así – mencione un poco preocupada por la situación que podría ser más frecuente y grabe de lo que me imaginaba – que tan seguido pasa el que Akko este enredada en situaciones como esta.

Lotte desvió su rostro como diciendo que no quería hablar mucho del tema pero solo contesto "más de lo que debería".

\- No creo que deba de preocuparte, los efectos se irán en unas horas, probablemente – menciono Sucy quien ahora estaba usando a Akko como asiento, que clase de juego SM es este.

\- Que estás haciendo ahora – pronuncie con una voz de ultratumba provocando que los presentes se alejaran un poco.

\- Probando cuanto me ama – dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza y decía buena chica como si se tratara de un perro.

\- Deja de aprovecharte de la situación – dije mientras levantaba a Akko, realmente no puedo tranquilizarme mientras ella pueda hacer lo que quiera con Akko, es un gran peligro para todo el mundo, que alguien me explique el por qué esta aquí o el cómo se hicieron amigas de alguien tan excéntrica.

\- No te preocupes Diana, solo le estoy demostrando que tan lejos puedo ir por ella, así que no interrumpas nuestro momento – de repente Akko me hablo para que no molestara lo que sea que estén haciendo.

\- No sé qué era esa cosa que le diste pero definitivamente esto no es amor, más bien parece locura extrema sazonado con obsesión – le dije a Sucy quien solo se limitó a decir un simple "tal vez".

Pase el resto de la tarde observando el cómo ambas se la pasaban pegada una a la otra mientras yo no podía despegar mi mirada de ellas, esperando que su efecto terminara o que al menos se disminuir su efecto para que entrara un poco en razón y se diera cuenta de sus acciones o al menos no sea tan pegajosa frente a mí.

\- Bueno chicas vamos a aprontar las cosas para irnos a casa, el fin de semana termino y todos debemos regresar a casa – dije mientras golpeaba las manos para llamar la atención de todos – tienen dos horas a partir de ahora, junten sus cosas, no se olviden de nada.

\- Como es que no pude aprovechar anoche para estar contigo – de repente Akko grito mientras unas lágrimas se les asomaban por sus ojos – quisiera tener una noche más así poder estar contigo las 24 horas y mi única oportunidad de cumplir mi sueños se ha esfumado – dijo con una voz y pose dramática exagerando demasiado.

\- Suficiente ustedes, o las golpeare a ambas por molestar al resto – dije fastidiada, por lo menos ya no tendría que ver esto y seguro que la próxima vez que nos veamos las cosas se pondrán normales, al menos esa es mi esperanza por ahora.

Sin más todos fueron a sus habitaciones para aprontar sus bolsos y así poder regresar a sus casas. Todo el viaje de regreso tuve que ver el cómo ellas dos pasaban coqueteando todo el camino de regreso, mi consuelo era el hecho de que sea solo temporal y no haya sido culpa de Akko, porque después de todo esto no quiere decir que ella guste de Sucy, ya que es solo una emoción ficticia, ¿no?

* * *

Bueno lo dejo por aquí y perdón por no actualizar más rápido, me disculpo y aprendí mi lección. Nunca dar fecha de actualización XD

Espero les haya gustado este cap a pesar de la demora.

 **Guest** Hola y gracias por leer, me disculpo por no actualizar antes espero no te pareciera eterna.

 **Jaydisita.8709** Gracias me alegro que te esté gustando, sobre Diana supongo que sufrirá un poquito :3

 **Bleach01915** Después te lo diré y en mi cabeza no lo arruino solo lo pospuso XD

Yo también espero que le vaya mejor, pero a de saber lo que mi mente piensa.

Y perdón por demorar la actualización.

 **Eater eWe** jaja quien dijo que los princesos solo son hombres XD

Después sacaras tus conclusiones, no quiero hacer spoilers.


	8. Chapter 8

A pasado una semana desde el campamento o lo que sea que fuera eso y no eh visto a Akko desde entonces, cada vez que pregunto por ella Lotte me da escusas ridículas. Ya se me hace extraño que, de un día para otro no la invite a casa o el hecho de no verla rondando por la zona como de costumbre. Por la información que Lotte me da cuando la nombro ella está bien y no tiene problemas, por ello es que se me hace más extraño aun su ausencia, por suerte ya es fin de semana y como ya es "tradición" Lotte tendría que venir con Akko a pasar la noche como siempre, aunque en este momento no sé si me gusta la idea que duerman juntas por los acontecimientos anteriores pero al menos la veré así que.

\- Ya llegue – de repente escucho a Lotte indicando su regreso a casa, en eso me arrimo al comedor desde la cocina viendo que solo esta ella.

\- ¿Akko vendrá más tarde? – pregunte sentándome en una silla en ello veo que está nerviosa intentando no hacer contacto visual lo cual me llama la atención – que pasa.

\- Bueno… Akko no vendrá por un tiempo – dijo intentando mirarme pero sin éxito alguno ya que cuando hacia contacto visual ella apartaba su mirada.

\- ¿Por qué? Acaso le ocurrió algo? – me preocupe ya que para ellas pasar el fin de semana juntas era sagrado.

\- No es que… como lo digo – ella se removía en su lugar buscando palabras indicadas para explicarme la situación que no terminaba de entender realmente.

\- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, acaso te confesaste y te rechazo – dije de repente y sin querer salió una pequeña sonrisa de mis labios.

\- NO! Y porque estas feliz al pensar que me rechazo, sí que eres mala – dijo haciendo un puchero que poco le duro – es solo que. Recuerdas esa cosa rara que Sucy le dio a probar a Akko – asentí con la cabeza ante lo dicho – pues su efecto no ha terminado.

Al escuchar eso un sentimiento de decepción y preocupación me inundo, que pasara con Akko, si esto sigue, cuanto más durara o acaso será posible que su efecto sea permanente, si es así matare a esa loca. Mi cara se empezó a deformar en una mueca un poco terrorífica o al menos eso parece, miro a Lotte y me imagino lo doloroso que puede ser para ella, el ver todos los días el efecto de la pócima sin la posibilidad de escapar ya que se ven en clase, en mi caso se podría decir que tengo el privilegio de no mirar esa barbarie que está ocurriendo pero ella es diferente, a lo que me lleva a un pensamiento que ronda en mis pensamientos pero que a la vez eh dejado de lado por un capricho y egoísmo que eh tenido últimamente y es ¿Qué are con respecto a Akko?

En un principio me acerque a ella para ver cómo ayudar a mi hermana, de echo esa sería mi prioridad, pero algo que no puedo controlar y en este momento lo desearía ya que estoy en una posición difícil, me afecto, en si mi opinión hacia ella ha cambiado mucho pero aun así no es excusa para terminar de esta manera, por lógica debería de ayudar a mi hermana no ser un obstáculo.

\- Como te sientes ante ello, después de todo tú la quieres ¿no? – le dije después de estar ensimismada en mis pensamientos.

\- Bueno en realidad me estaba preocupando más por ti – dijo ella mirándome preocupada – después de todo, a ti te afecto mucho lo ocurrido en el campamento, casi te tiras sobre Sucy y pensé que si te enterabas que sigue igual, bueno…

\- Es verdad que estoy enojada y preocupada, no puedo creer que haya conseguido crear algo tan peligroso, de echo estoy muy preocupada por los usos que se pueden llegar a tener, el hecho de pensar que se puede controlar a las personas de esa manera hace que se me erice la piel.

\- Si, ella ha tenido muchos problemas con cosas similares y no le llaman la loca bruja de las pócimas o la loca fanática de los hongos por nada – dijo de una forma divertida, aunque en mi opinión no tiene nada de gracioso.

\- Esos nombres van bien con ella.

\- Bueno ahora que sé que no habrá mucho problema, mañana Sucy y Akko vendrán a que por la tarde.

\- Porque la rarita también – dije espontáneamente dejando claramente que no la quería ver será de mí, si lo hace no estoy segura si no termine matándola.

\- Bueno… es que ella se empezó a preocupar ya que su efecto no ha disminuido y dijo que no aguantaba más tener pegada como sanguijuela a Akko y que teníamos que hacer algo.

\- En otras palabras mete la pata y espera que la salvemos – digo un poco molesta.

\- Bueno, algo así.

No pude hacer más que suspirar y resignarme a aceptar, después de todo no quería que esto siguiera así, aunque me fastidiara ver lo mismo que el fin de semana anterior, tenía que soportarlo para regresar a los cinco sentidos a esa idiota sin remedio y después de regresarla a la normalidad tanto ella como la loca me escucharían, una por caer en lo mismo ya que parece que no es la primera vez y la otra por ser tan descuidada y generar problemas a los demás, aunque a la segunda le daré una charla extra de no jugar con las emociones de otros o simplemente no jugar con las personas directamente.

La cena paso tranquila, lo cual era muy raro ese día, al igual que la noche, si no fuera por la preocupación que me inundaba por el hecho de que Akko aún no estuviera en la normalidad y tendría que enfrentarla nuevamente en su estado, hubiera sido una noche donde dormiría plácidamente pero como imaginaran fue todo menos tranquilo ya que me inundaban pensamientos a los cual no quería en mi mente.

Mientras esperábamos su llegada solo hablamos de trivialidades, parecía que queríamos despejar nuestra mente de todo mientras podíamos, tanto Lotte como yo no queríamos tocar el tema que vendría más adelante.

El timbre sonó indicando que nuestras invitadas llegaron, Lotte se apresuró y fue a abrir la puerta para dar paso a las dos personas esperadas. Cuando entraron se sentaron en un sillón muy pegadas una a la otra, por un lado estaba Akko quien como la última vez que la vi estaba pegada en el brazo de Sucy, mientras que ella solo miraba con cara de fastidio como su amiga no la dejaba de abrazar.

\- Y bien – comencé la conversación con nuestras invitadas – porque Akko no ha vuelto a la normalidad.

\- Buena pregunta – dijo Sucy dejando claro que no sabía la razón – al principio fue divertido pero ahora ya es fastidioso – dijo mientras alejaba un poco a Akko.

\- Debería decirte que es tu problema y tendrías que resolverlo sola, pero en esta ocasión no puedo dejar que continúe así – dije mirando uno el ceño fruncido la escena frente a mí.

\- Lo único que sé es que el efecto no debería de durar tanto, realmente fue impredecible desde un principio, quien diría que terminaría así – menciono con una expresión que lo menos que mostraba era preocupación como parece que es normal en ella.

\- En realidad, aunque no lo parezca a Sucy le está preocupando mucho la situación – de repente escucho a Lotte defender a su amiga imaginando lo que estoy pensando – ella puede actuar así pero realmente se preocupa por Akko a pesar que en reiteradas ocasiones la use para… bueno ya sabes – termino mientras dejaba unas bebidas sobe la pequeña mesa de la habitación.

\- Entonces, tienes alguna idea de cómo solucionarlo? – pregunte mientras agarraba la taza con la bebida que mi hermana había traído.

\- no, no tengo ni idea – dijo como si nada, realmente no puedo creer que ella se preocupe por la situación actual.

\- Entonces…

\- Bueno quería probar algo pero necesitaba tu ayuda – menciono con una risa que hizo erizarme todo el cuerpo.

\- No comeré ni beberé nada que sea proveniente de ti – dije inmediatamente.

\- Tranquila no te date nada, así que no te preocupes – dijo mientras se paraba y se acercaba a mí – crees en los cuentos de hada.

La quede mirando con una cara que decía "estas bromeando ¿no?" no podía creer que me estuviera preguntando tal estupidez en vez de estar resolviendo el verdadero problema, no era para nada seria y cada vez parecía que realmente tendría que decirlo unas cuantas cosas para que despabilara y se tomara enserio esto.

\- No sé por qué tanto problema – de repente Akko que estaba callada a lo cual es raro en ella hablo – si estoy con Sucy por esa poción o lo que sea, yo no le veo el problema ya que me abrió los ojos y me demostró que el amor que tenía antes no era real – dijo mientras giraba por la habitación como una niña enamorada.

\- Después de esto voy a matarte – dije dirigiéndome a Sucy – y a ti golpearte por dejarte controlar tan fácil – le dije a Akko que solo me ignoro y fue tras Sucy.

\- El problema aquí es que no podemos volver a la normalidad a Akko así que por favor concéntrense – de repente Lotte se interpuso entre Akko y Sucy.

\- Como dije, que aremos para traerla devuelta – pregunte fastidiada.

\- Ya te lo dije, crees en los cuentos de hada – volvió a mencionar Sucy solo la quede mirando para que explicara – que le des un beso del príncipe que rompe el hechizo de la princesa impuesto por la malvada bruja.

\- Bromeas verdad – dije cruzándome de brazos mirándola aún más enojada.

\- Solo aceptare los labios de mi amada Sucy – de repente salto Akko mostrándose en desacuerdo por lo dicho por fanática de los hongos.

\- Ya te dije que no – Sucy de repente tuvo que esquiva una envestida de Akko quien trataba de besarla – escucha, fue divertido mientras duro pero tengo otras ambiciones y tú eres un estorbo – wow eso fue cruel.

\- No te preocupes esperare eternamente por ti – pero que…. Realmente tiene lavado el cerebro, mira que no afectarle en nada ese comentario – aunque fue un poco cruel tu comentario – bueno al menos se dio cuenta.

\- Entonces, que dices de intentarlo – dijo molesta.

\- No se pierde nada en intentarlo – dije mientras miraba a Lotte – entonces adelante – les dije dirigiéndome a mi hermana.

\- Creo que malinterpretas algo – dijo Sucy.

\- Que cosa.

\- La idea es que tú lo hagas.

Me sorprendí y mire a mi hermana para que me diera respuesta o una idea de que contestar, pero solo me miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro como si no le afectara en nada la idea.

* * *

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capítulo espero les guste. intentare estar activa lo que no creo ya que tengo exámenes así que les pido un poco de paciencia y disculpas si desaparezco de nuevo.

 **Eater eWe:** Perdón por no hacerlo más largo además de tener que esperar una eternidad para que actualice XD

Sobre las preguntas en el próximo cap te enteraras.

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi** : Me alegro que te guste y esta vez no los hice esperar tanto.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Hace tiempo que no lo digo XD

Bueno esto lo estoy escribiendo cuando mi cerebro esta quemado del estudio así que puede terminar con más incoherencia de lo normal (como si en algún momento lo tuviera) así que desde ya me disculpo.

A y felices fiestas.

* * *

\- Explíquenme el por qué tengo que hacerlo – dije entrando en pánico y a la vez nerviosa a mas no poder, ¿porque mi hermana me pedía algo así, acaso ella no sufriría con ello? Esto me deja más confundida aun.

\- Tal parece la poción implanta una especie de falsos recuerdos por así decirlos. Te hace creer que la persona enamorada es alguien diferente – empezó diciendo Lotte.

\- Pero en el caso de Akko parece que la persona que le gusta la traiciono y por lo que estuvimos hablando cree que yo la ayude y soy su verdadero amor quien la protegió de la persona malvada – termino Sucy.

\- en otras palabras la hipnotizaste o algo así.

\- No, básicamente su mente creo recuerdos y los suplanto con los que ya tenía de ese modo fue creando un nuevo rompecabezas donde tú no le agradas y yo soy su pareja? – Intento explicar Sucy – esa cosa más que crear sentimientos es como que los creara a base de motivos, por eso es que aún no se ha dado cuenta de las inconsistencias y no se ha preguntado el ¿porque?

\- Que hay con la persona que le gusta, si pasa con ella no debería de ser suficiente –pregunto – además porque me piden en besarla si es eso entonces con un golpe o mostrando sus inconsistencias no sería suficiente.

\- Que mejor forma de hacerlo que darle una pequeña terapia de shock, seguro que vuelve a la realidad si lo haces – dijo Sucy divertida – después de todo ella…

\- ella seguro se impresionara después de todo eres la que más impacto le generara – dijo Lotte de repente.

\- Que quieres decir – dije un poco molesta por el comentario.

\- De que tanto hablan porque me encerraron – de repente escuchamos los gritos de Akko tras la puerta ya que Sucy la encerró allí diciendo que era algo que ella no podía escuchar y que además ya le molestaba más de la cuenta.

\- Esa es la razón por la que no quieren que escuche? – pregunte después de todo se puede considerar como una conspiración contra Akko.

\- No queremos que huya por intentar esto además ya viste como se negó al solo insinuarlo hace un rato – Lotte mención mientras miraba hacia la puerta que nos separaba de la persona que acarreaba un sinfín de problemas – ahora, que dices de intentarlo, es solo para generar una diferencia en su recuerdos nuevos y antiguos.

\- Sigo sin entender.

\- Que mejor shock que tu beso en ella – mostro Sucy una pequeña sonrisa al mencionarlo.

\- Estoy enojada contigo no me des más razones para que mi paciencia se termine.

\- Así que será como un cuento de hadas donde el príncipe salva a la princesa… aunque en este momento no tenga nada que ver y solo vamos hacer que sus sentimientos nuevamente florezcan así reaccione y se dé cuenta de las inconsistencias en su memoria – dijo Sucy.

\- No es más fácil que este con quien amaba antes para que se dé cuenta, porque tengo que hacerlo yo, además esto no te molesta Lotte – le dije seriamente mirándola fijamente para que me diera una respuesta clara.

\- No te preocupes, no pienses mucho al respecto y solo asilo – pronuncio convencida y sin dudas en sus ojos – ya es malo tener que ver como Sucy se aprovecha en muchas ocasiones de ella – menciono un poco apenada.

Ese comentario me callo mal, tanto que no disimule para nada mi disgusto y quede mirando a la fanática de los hongos con una expresión que denotaba mi enfado y descontento ante esa frase, como que se aprovechaba, que llego a hacerle esta pervertida a Akko.

\- No le hice nada malo, pervertida, así que deja de mirarme así – menciono – pero aun así me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta del porque te lo pedimos, me sorprendió mas el hecho de que aun con todas las cartas sobre la mesa las ignores, aunque me pregunto por qué? – dijo Sucy resignada y con burla.

\- Vamos no digas eso por favor – dijo Lotte le susurro algo en el oído y ella me quedo mirando – ya veo, el retraso es de familia – menciono Sucy resignada.

\- Deja de jugar con fuego o te quemaras – mencione como forma de advertencia para que callara.

Es un poco complicado y no llego a entender por qué soy yo quien le provocara el "shock" a sus memorias antiguas para que despierte del trance en el que está. Si entiendo bien entonces no deberían de pedírselo a la persona de quien está enamorada Akko, aunque me provoque un poco de rabia sería lo mejor y puede que sea entendible que ella se negara pero aun así no me explico que tiene que ver el hecho de ser yo quien se lo dé, después de todo si es alguien al azar no sería mejor que lo haga Lotte, después de todo me sentiré peor si continuo con esto, si pruebo y confirmo y demuestro la locura de mis sentimientos, con qué cara la miraría además después de decir y proponer que la ayudaría. Es verdad que en un principio fue así, pero esta enana supo cómo golpearme.

\- me arte de esperar – dijo Sucy colocándose en mi espalda mientras me cinchaba del brazo para colocarme frente de la puerta que mantenía encerrada a Akko – cuando diga abres la puerta – le dijo a mi hermana esta solo asintió – 1, 2, ahora – dijo mientras me empujaba en la espalda con el pie haciendo que fuera de golpe en dirección a la puerta, mientras tanto Lotte había la puerta haciendo que Akko saliera de repente también impresionada ya que parecía se estaba apoyando el ella, nuestros rostros se acercaron provocando como era de esperar, que nos diéramos un fuerte cabezazo provocándonos un gran dolor a ambas, tanto Akko como yo terminamos sosteniéndonos las frentes de dolor, de repente un grito de fastidio proveniente de Sucy se hizo presente en la habitación.

\- AH ustedes dos me tienen arte mi poca paciencia se esfumo – todas las presentes quedamos sorprendidas eh inmóviles presenciando ese panorama completamente raro para todas, quien diría que podía actuar así alguien como ella – que se besen – dijo abalanzándose hacia nosotros sosteniendo nuestras cabezas mientras las acercaba para complacer sus ganas de terminar con esto de una vez, en realidad a mí no me molestaba mucho así que no me esforcé mucho para negarme, no paso mucho para que juntáramos nuestros labios, al principio sentí como ella se negaba rotundamente pero poco después acepto y sin replicar se dejó llevar por el beso que a mi pareces fue eterno, cuando nos separamos vi a una Akko completamente sonrojada y feliz a la que poco después callo dormida en mis brazos.

Preocupada mire a las demás quienes solo suspiraron aliviadas al ver la expresión feliz que tenía la persona entre mis brazos.

\- Bueno parece que solucionamos el problema, así que me voy, fue divertido mientras duro – dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas y se iba.

\- Deberías de llevar a Akko a tu habitación para que descanse – menciono Lotte con una sonrisa en su rostro como si lo ocurrido no hubiera sido nada, hice lo que me dijo y la recosté en la cama de mi habitación para que descansara, regrese a el living donde estaba Lotte sentada mirando la tv.

\- Ya la deje descansando en mi habitación – le informe, ella me miro y asintió con la cabeza para luego nuevamente concentrarse en la tv – no me dirás nada? – pregunte mientras me sentaba arlado de ella.

\- No – dijo sin apartar la vista del programa que estaba pasando a esa hora – que hay de ti ¿no tienes nada de decirme? – menciono tranquila, ante lo icho me tense un poco, pensé que estaba enojada conmigo, es decir, tiene toda la razón del mundo para hacerlo.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – intente desviar la pregunta con otra, realmente no quería decirle que me estaba enamorando de Akko, ella suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Realmente eres una testaruda – dijo dejando la conversación allí.

Estuvimos en silencio por unas horas, pasaba de vez en cuando por la habitación viendo si había algún cambio, al ver que Akko no despertaba comencé a preocuparme, pero Lotte dijo que la dejara después de todo había sido una semana larga para todos, solo me pidió que llamara a sus padres para indicarles que su amiga se quedaría a dormir, suspire eh hice lo que me pidió, después de todo no podamos devolverles a su hija inconsciente, nos meteríamos en problemas y todo por esa loca. Al pensar lo que me obligo a hacer solo suspire resignada, no podía enojarme con ella, después de todo me brindo un buen momento, aunque fue a la fuerza pero no podía negar que lo había disfrutado y estaba segura que si no fuera por ella nunca hubiera pasado, así que por ahora no la odiaría… mucho.

* * *

Y aquí lo dejo cortito como me gusta :D al menos les di lo que querían (más o menos) en fin espero les guste y que tengan felices fiestas.

P.D: creo que esta vez me fui a mis aires, intentare no volverlo a hacer espero no le haya aburrido este cap y ahora estoy oficialmente desocupada.

 **Eater eWe:** no es que no la quieran es que…. Bueno…. Emm a lo otro. Eh cumplido tu deseo espero estés conforme ahora que di regalo de navidad me voy a mi ataúd :v

Y sobre lo último no diré nada :x

 **Bleach01915:** estoy con el espíritu navideño entregando regalos ahora no se pueden quejar que di regalo doble, espero estén satisfechos. Es toda una diva el cómo quieren que le supliquen XD

 **jaydista.8709:** puede ser, no lo negare, después de todo Sucy no pierde una oportunidad de oro como esta y sobre Akko quien sabe y me alegro que te esté gustando el cómo va la cosa ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

Nota: hola como están pasando bueno ahora si intentare subir más seguido ya que nada me ata.

* * *

Ya era tarde y Akko parecía que no tenía ganas de despertar fui a mi habitación a buscar algo para dormir en el sofá, agarre unas frazadas y me quede un poco contemplándola dormir, realmente era muy hermosa y al recordad lo que hice horas atrás la hacía aún más pensando en si se volvería a repetir, poco después al darme cuenta de lo que pensaba palmee mis mejillas para espabilar de lo que estaba pensando y salí dejándola sola. Desde lo ocurrido no había hablado con Lotte y lo poco que hablamos me dejo incomoda mucho más después del tema después de que besara o mejor dicho obligaran a besar a Akko, por lo cual no estoy enojada.

Ya en el living aprontando la cama donde dormiría sentí como alguien me miraba fijamente, levanto la mirada y Lotte miraba lo que hacía fijamente.

\- Dormirás aquí?

\- Sí, mi cama está ocupada. Recuerdas.

\- Duerme en mi cuarto, yo dormiré con Akko.

\- ¡No! – lo negué tan pronto como escuche la sugerencia sorprendiéndome un poco, que estoy haciendo negándome así, ellas han dormido juntas desde siempre, ¿por qué me niego?

Ella me queda mirando de nuevo, últimamente está actuando un poco extraña pero lo había dejado pasar, este comportamiento me ha dejado intrigada ya que normalmente es alguien alegre, pero últimamente ha estado actuando un poco más fría. Ella suspiro resignada y me miro como lo hacía antes, cálidamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro dijo – Sí que eres terca, si eres más sincera todo terminara y poder dar vuelta la página.

Quede confundida y sin más que decir nos fuimos a dormir.

Sentía que algo me aplastaba, mire a mi alrededor y estaba en un bosque sentía algo sobre mí, era asfixiada por un oso gigante quien me usaba como cama, intentaba moverme para zafarme pero era inútil, el terrible oso enojado por la molesta cama que no dejaba descansara abrió sus fauces para comer mi cabeza, cerré los ojos fuertemente y desperté, nuevamente estaba en mi cama sobre el incómodo sofá, al menos para dormir, pero aun así seguía sintiendo esa precio en mi pecho, levanto un poco la cabeza para ver lo que impedía mi movimiento y quedo estática al ver una cabellera castaña proveniente de la persona que tantos problemas y dolor de cabeza me ha dado últimamente al pensar en ella, estaba plácidamente dormida sobre mi pecho, no sabía en qué momento esta alocada chica había pasado de su cama al sofá donde dormía para generarle esa terrible pesadilla. No tenía idea el que hacer, despertarla o dejarla un rato más antes de darle un sermón sobre pasarse a la cama de los demás.

\- Pensándolo bien, no creo que cause problemas el estar así un poco más – susurre casi inaudible para cualquiera que estuviera a mi alrededor, si lo hubiera.

Largue un largo suspiro resignada, rodee con mi brazo la cintura de Akko y vi cómo se acomodaba ante el nuevo tacto, en ese momento no pude evitar tensarme pensando que me vería y pensaría que la estaba intentando tocar indebidamente mientras duerme, aunque técnicamente fue ella la que se subió sobre mi mientras dormía.

Estuvimos así un tiempo, veía como dormía plácidamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro sobre mi pecho, me parecía de alguna manera encantador, estuve pasando mi mano por su sedoso cabella acariciando esas hermosas hebras, me sorprendí lo pesado que era su sueño, así que como curiosidad comencé a jugar un poco con su cara picando sus mejillas, me aburrí rápido y mi mirada se fue a sus labios recordando lo que Sucy me "obligo" hacer, sin darme cuenta estaba acariciando esa tentadora zona con mi pulgar, marcando un extremo al otro deleitando a mi imaginación lo que podría hacer. Dirigí mi mirada hacia sus ojos cerrados, los cuales parecía que no querían despertar, levante su mentón dirigiéndolo lenta y delicadamente hacia mí y sin poder contenerme más ante la tentación probé nuevamente ese manjar que se encontraba frente a mí al cual me tentaba constantemente a que saboree su exquisitez.

Cuando me di cuenta lo que hacía ya era demasiado tarde, si se despertaba no tendría excusa que dar y ahora no podría poner el pretexto de que la "obligaron" frente a su hermana, ahora lo había hecho por su propia voluntad no importa el cómo lo vea ya no podía poner excusa. Arrepentida me separe a regañadientes, saliendo lentamente debajo de Akko, cuando hice mi cometido con éxito la acomode un poco sorprendiéndome más y agradeciendo a la vez que tuviera el sueño tan pesado y me dirigí a mi habitación donde me recosté en la cama y con la almohada en mi rostro ahogue un grito de resignación.

Más tranquila aun sin moverme de mi cama comencé a hablar conmigo misma para organizar mis ideas.

\- y ahora que hago – suspire – ya no tengo excusa… Lo hice por mi propia voluntad… Que estaba pensando, como se me ocurre besarla… además cuando estaba dormida – suspire resignada no creyéndome lo que estaba pasando – además, a mi hermana le gusta… Lo peor es que le dije que la ayudaría... No puedo creer que me haya enamorado de su amiga y además de la misma persona que ella… soy un fracaso como hermana – con esto ya no podía ocultar lo obvio, solo tenía la opción de decirle a Lotte lo que he pasaba y rogar a que me perdonara – supongo que ya no lo puedo negar más – me pare de repente decidida a pronunciar mis sentimientos- me gusta Akko.

Fue ahí donde me arrepentí, de repente escuche un sonido sordo tras de mi proveniente de la puerta, me gire y me di cuenta que había cometido muchos errores ese día y dejar la puerta abierta por los apuros y los nervios era uno de ellos.

Mirando al lugar proveniente del ruido encontrándome a una sonrojada y sorprendida Akko. Entre todas las personas tenía que ser ella, no podía creer la suerte que tenía, nerviosa por lo que diría o por que saliera corriendo sin que pudiera explicarme, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue agarrarla de las muñecas para dirigirla dentro de mi dormitorio cerrando la puerta para evitar que huya. En si parecía buena idea pero se me olvido pensar que aria después, no la podría tener de prisionera para siempre además ya era hora de que Lotte despertara y si no me veía en el living que excusa pondría, tenía que arreglarlo rápido.

\- Es verdad lo que dijiste – de repente Akko me saco de mis pensamientos dirigiendo toda mi atención a ella, quien estaba sonrojada y notoriamente nerviosa – es verdad que te gusto.

Y ahora qué hago…

* * *

Bueno esto es todo a que me porte bien para finalizar el año, dos caps seguidos aunque como siempre no son muy largos, pero de a poco. En fin espero que le agradara la lectura y que estén pasando bien con las fiestas.

Que tengan un feliz año nuevo y nos leeremos en otra ocasión :D

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi** : cualquier cosa aunque sea poco es mejor que nada :`D

 **Fer:** Que bueno que te guste si no fuera por los comentarios y el hecho que me gusta saber que hay alguien por allí que disfruta "o más o menos" leer lo que escribo es que sigo subiendo caps aunque últimamente se me complico, por algo odio estas fechas.


	11. Chapter 11

Nota: los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola como están, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

* * *

En la habitación solo se escuchaba el latir incesante de mi corazón desbocado mientras mantenía a Akko acorralada entre la puerta que cerré bruscamente y mis brazos que evitaba un posible escape. Me sudaban las manos y un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, no sabía qué hacer, para empeorar todo, Akko estaba adornada con un hermoso sonrojo, el cual la hacía un manjar para la vista.

\- Responde, es verdad lo que escuche – de repente fui sacada de mis pensamientos por ella quien se notaba su nerviosismo al hablar.

\- Bueno… yo…- de repente caí en cuenta lo que hacía y mi posición, entrando en pánico nuevamente, "fue bueno mientras duro".

\- Escuche bien…. Dímelo – me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos decidida a sacarme la verdad.

\- Si… - susurre resignada ante su insistencia – perdón, en un inicio no lo sentía pero supongo que el intentar conocerte me hizo enamorarme – baje los brazos y la deje libre de mi encierro me di la vuelta en dirección a la cama a la que rápidamente la use como asiento.

\- No estas mintiendo – dijo mientras escuche que unos pasos se acercaban a mí, no podía levantar mi rostro, seguía sintiendo que estaba traicionando a Lotte y ahora que le dije a Akko era una clara traición hacia ella.

\- Desearía hacerlo – susurre mirando al suelo – realmente me gustaría que fuera una mentira.

\- Dime… me besaste hace un rato mientras dormía – eso me sorprendió tanto que levante mi vista asustada, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una mirada con ilusión y esperanza, brillante como jamás había visto en ella, ¿qué estaba pasando? – ¿acaso eso no fue un sueño, acaso fue real?

\- Si, te… puede… que te besara… pero eso fue tu culpa – dije avergonzada, no podía creer que estaba diciendo esto.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que esto nunca pasara?

No me había dado cuenta hasta que sentí su frente se apoyó a la mía, lentamente ella se estuvo acercando a mi mientras hablábamos, mientras yo estaba hipnotizada ante su mirada penetrante rara en ella, se aprovechó para estar peligrosamente cerca de mí.

\- Por Lotte – le dije en un susurro apenas audible.

¿Quién era ella?, era imposible que esta persona irresistible frente a mi quien me miraba de esa manera y actuaba tan atrayente fuera la misma Akko que conocía, era imposible que sea la infantil, juguetona e imperativa chica que en ocasione te daban ganas de amordazarla para que se quede quieta.

\- Que tiene que ver Lotte en todo esto – me dijo con un claro tono de fastidio.

\- Le… le gustas – dije resignada, quizás si lo sabe me dejaría de interrogarme y se daría cuenta de mi posición dejando de molestar.

\- Que dijo ella al respecto, sabe que te enteraste.

\- Si, lo sabe, ella me dijo que estas enamorada de alguien y por ello no aria nada – que mierda estoy cantando como canario, cállate boca, cerebro despierta y deja de estar embobado con esa hermosa eh hipnotizante mirada… que linda… reacciona.

Suspirando resignada al ver mi reacción se aleja de mí, observo como su gesto cambiaba graciosamente como si estuviera pensando fuerte mente, como es posible que esa cara graciosa y poco seria que tiene en este momento se pueda transformar en algo tan atrayente e irresistible con una mirada que hipnotizaba cómo la que tenía hace unos momentos.

\- Esto es un problema… lo peor es que eres una testaruda que no sedera al menos que lo escuches de ella – decía en un susurro apenas audible cómo hablando para ella mientras colocaba su mentón entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, frunciendo exageradamente su seño, suspire aliviada al ver a la tonta Akko expresiva de siempre.

\- Ahora que lo sabes me disculpo por todo – dije agachando mi cabeza esperando que me perdonara – y no te preocupes, no volverá a paras así que si quieres salir con Lotte no tendré ningún problema hasta me aria feliz que lo hicieras – levante mi rostro y me sorprendió ver a una enojada Akko haciendo un hermoso puchero quien serraba los puños intentando controlar su enojo.

\- Realmente eres idiota – me dijo con un tono enojada – de que me digas que ella tiene sentimientos por mí no quiere decir que los acepte, además estas ignorando algo muy importante – me dijo relajándose un poco.

\- Algo importante – dije curiosa.

\- De mi – me dijo mientras se inclinaba hacia mí y se señalaba con el dedo como si fuera lo más normal y obvio del mundo lo que me hizo recordar que Lotte me había mencionado que le gustaba alguien.

\- Es verdad – me acosté de golpe en la cama resignada y triste dándome cuenta que ninguna de las dos tendría suerte en esto, supongo que ella tenía razón, me olvide de sus sentimientos, si me daba por vencida eh intentaba ayudar a mi hermana poco valdría el esfuerzo, incluso si todo esto no hubiera pasado nada me garantizaba que Akko y Lotte salieran juntas – después de todo tu ya tienes a alguien que te gusta ¿no?

Siento como alguien se sienta a mi lado y escucho como ella se ríe suavemente – realmente son hermanas aunque no lo parezcan – dijo apoyando sus cuerpo arlado del mío – ambas son un par de idiotas que no se dan cuenta de nada.

\- Eso duele viniendo de alguien que comió algo extraño sin darse cuenta y estuvo una semana arrastrándose por Sucy – dije de mal humor mientras miraba al techo y escuchaba un quejido proveniente de mi acompañante.

\- A-aun así, ambas son iguales… Lotte me dijo lo mismo cuando se enteró quien mi gusta.

\- ¿Quién es?

\- No soy yo quien te lo tiene que decir – dijo mientras se daba vuelta y acomodaba su cuerpo para poder apoyar su cara en sus manos y mirarme – creo que antes deberías de hablar con Lotte, sobre tus sentimientos, cuando aclares las cosas con ella entonces te diré.

\- Esto da miedo – dije con una cara de pocos amigos – esto ha de ser grabe para que tu entre todas las personas seas la voz de la razón – dije mientras escuchaba como ella bufaba por lo bajo.

\- Tan increíble es que sea así.

\- Si, normalmente eres una enana despreocupada y tonta a la que se pone en peligro solo por rescatar a un gato el cual seguro tarde o temprano bajara – dije resignada.

\- Así que esa es mu opinión de mi – dijo desganada colocando su rostro en la almohada.

\- pero no puedo decir que me desagrade eso de ti, después de todo es relajante verte hacer tonterías de vez en cuando.

\- Lo mismo digo – de repente la quedo mirando con una clara confusión en mi rostro – el ver como actúas estirada, con superioridad y clase de vez en cuando es gracioso, aunque también me gusta tu parte torpe.

\- yo no...

De repente escucho un ruido fuera, seguido de unos pequeños golpes a la puerta, palidecí por un momento, seguro era Lotte que se había despertado y al no verme en el sofá se dirigió a buscarme a mi cuarto. Ahora que hago, aun no estoy lista para enfrentarme a ella, lo peor es que estoy a solas con Akko en mi dormitorio. Parece que mi rostro era un poema ya que escuche como Akko se reía de ella.

\- Que buena sincronización, porque no hablas con ella – de repente se levantó y se dirigí a la puerta abriendo y dejando ver a una Lotte sorprendida al ver cómo me sentaba rápidamente de la cama mientras me ponía nerviosa, seguro eso no ayudaba para lo que pueda estarce imaginando.

\- Perdonen, mi intención no era interrumpirlas – dijo sonrojada mientras se daba la vuelta para retirarse, si no fuera por la rápida reacción de Akko quien la sostuvo por los hombros girándola y dirigiéndola con pequeño empujones adentro de la habitación.

\- No, no, todo lo contrario, vienes en el momento perfecto, ahora par de hermanas de una mala comedia por que no hablan un poco – dijo mientras salía – a, y no se preocupen, no escuchare nada.

\- De que hablas – de repente vi como Lotte se tensaba nerviosa.

\- Tal parece que ambas tienen la misma intención, así no llegaran a nada y tal parece ella no sabe tus intenciones ¿no? - dijo y vi como Lotte seguía tensa aún más, si era posible – realmente esto se complicó más de la cuenta así que las dejo que hablen y lo resuelvan.

\- Pero…

\- Sabes que si no lo hablan las tres nos heriremos, yo quiero seguir siendo tu amiga Lotte, y más que eso quiero que ustedes se sigan llevando bien. Tu más que nadie sabes que no are nada que comprometa esas cosas – de repente puso su cara seria mientras veía como se serraba la puerta lentamente dejándonos a ambas solas, pero antes de que se serrara escuche las últimas palabras proveniente de la chica más rara que conozco – ya fue suficiente de juegos – con eso dicho cerró la puerta y pude escuchar como trancaba la puerta, al escucharlo me dirijo rápidamente a ella intentando abrirla sin éxito.

Me di vuelta encontrándome con una Lotte triste y arrepentida haciéndome sentir peor que antes.

\- Suponga que te debo una disculpa – menciono arrepentida.

\- No, yo me disculpo a pesar que sabía que te gustaba, aun así yo…

\- Seguro te está carcomiendo la culpa – dijo sentándose en donde poco antes estábamos Akko y yo – por eso me disculpo, te comprometí sabiendo que te gustaba Akko.

\- Eh? – mi cara seguro era un poema de la confusión que tenía.

\- Sabia que Akko te gustaba aunque siempre decías que no la soportabas, siempre te preocupabas y preguntabas inconscientemente por ella, no fue hasta hace poco que te diste cuenta, o me equivoco – solo asentí dándole la razón y sorprendiéndome – además sabía lo que ella sentía así que me rendí a mis sentimientos no correspondidos, de hecho, estaba planeando hacer algo para que te dieras cuenta, me sorprendí y complico todo que me vieras en una posición comprometedora y más aún cuando dijiste que me ayudarías.

-Eh? – dije aun confundida sin saber que decir.

\- Si no fuera por tus terribles intentos por ayudarme estoy segura que no te uveras dado cuenta – dijo resignada y avergonzada.

\- No pongas esa cara la avergonzada aquí soy yo – dije exaltada al darme cuenta que Lotte siempre lo supo y no me dijo nada.

\- Además no creo que tengas que preocuparte por mí, aunque sabía que te sentirías mal al darte cuenta fui una mala hermana al no decirte la verdad – dijo arrepintiéndose dejándome sin habla al enterarme de esto.

\- por qué.

\- Además, que te hayas enterado te genero un interés empezando a conocerla mejor y lentamente empezaste a descubrir tus sentimientos por ti misma, incluso aunque te dije que no era necesario que ya me había rendido tu seguiste empecinada, aunque gracias a ello te diste cuenta también hiciste frenar tus sentimientos arrepintiéndote y culpándote, sabiendo eso me disculpo por no aclararte las cosas antes, seguro que si no fuera por el incidente con Sucy no hubieras avanzado en lo más mínimo.

Entonces me dio la curiosidad de preguntar algo que lentamente surgía en mi interior – ¿quién es el que enamoro a Akko?

\- por eso me disculpo también, incluso le debo una disculpa a Akko ya que por mi culpa ella se frustro completamente.

Confundida de nuevo solo torcí la cabeza ¿Por qué se frustraría esa idiota? que ahora no me parece tan idiota.

\- La razón del porque me rendí y pace vuelta de página es porque sabía que era un amor no correspondido – al escuchar eso sentí una punzada en mi pecho entristeciéndome – no, no te pongas triste – me dijo con una cara de completa pena – yo fui cruel con ambas ya que aun sabiendo cómo te sentías no dije nada… Así que diré esto... no te preocupes por mí, yo ya no estoy enamorada de ella, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras, puedes preguntarle quien le gusta o confesarte sin arrepentimiento, seguro que Akko se pondrá feliz, además quiero que recuerdes esto, si te acepta o no yo te estaré apoyando – me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Lo dicho por Lotte hizo que mi arrepentimiento se esfumase aunque me enoje un poco con ella por no decírmelo antes, pero es entendible, después de todo termine amando a la misma persona que ella, aunque ya se hubiera rendido y se resignara ante sus sentimientos dejando que ella estuviera con la persona que le guste.

\- entonces ¿Quién le gusta? – dije insistiendo viéndola como su sonrisa cambiaba por una mueca resignada.

\- No te lo diré, are que pases por el mismo sentimiento que yo al enterarme quien es – me dijo enojada por mi insistencia – así que ve ahora mismo a confesarte apropiadamente y dile que nosotras ya arreglamos nuestras diferencias – se acercó a la puerta y golpeo suavemente esperando a que nuestra carcelera escuchara y abriera la puerta, no se dejó esperar el sonido que indicaba que la puerta ya no contaba con seguro, al escucharlo Lotte solo giro la perilla abriendo dejando ver a la persona causante de tantos problemas.

\- bueno chicas supongo que las dejo – menciono cambiando posición con Akko serrando nuevamente la puerta, pero esta vez dejándola sin seguro.

-Así que ya está solucionado lo de ustedes – dijo mientras se posicionaba frente mío – así que… tienes algo que decirme.

Continuara….

* * *

Ufff ha sido el cap más largo que eh escrito (creo), y con esto nos acercamos hacia el final de esta historia a la cual coherencia se compara a gintama y relleno al de naruto, bueno tampoco exageremos, pero se entiende el punto.

También estoy pensando en otras historias cortas pero tengo dudas sobre los personajes, quiero decir, si hacerlos con estos o con otros.

Se nota que estoy de vacaciones y de licencia en el trabajo, tengo tanto tiempo libre que no sé qué hacer e.e

Estoy en la playa pero esta feo así que aprovechó y adelanto un poco la historia (en realidad estoy sin internet y no puedo jugar dejándome con más tiempo libre aun) y si se preguntan cómo subí el cap sin internet, fácil, el vecino no tiene buena seguridad aunque me anda como caracol que lleva una piedra a cuesta (lo cual me frustra completamente).

Ahora los comentarios :v

 **Ester eWe:** Emm supongo que después de esto te dará algo con lo que se viene.

 **Ritsuki Kurusawi:** Quien sabe ewe

 **Bleach010915** : Mira que se las puede arreglar para eso pero ya está muy acorralada, por ambas, aunque quien sabe capas y se escapa por la ventana.

 **Marlen:** Gracias, me alegro que te esté gustando. Diré lo mismo que arriba, quizás ahora salta por la ventana o termina no aguantando y violarla :v

 **Ester:** Gracias me alegra que te guste J


	12. Capítulo 12

**Nota: Hola como están, espero que estén bien, pues disculpen la demora, pero como decaen mejor tarde que nunca aunque seguro es mas tarde de lo que muchos quisieran esperar.**

 **Nota de la nota: este capitulo esta resubida ya que muchas de las palabras fueron cambiadas en el editor de archivo de fanfiction. Me disculpo nuevamente por no darme cuenta antes .**

* * *

-Así que ya está solucionado lo de ustedes – dijo mientras se posicionaba en frente mío – así que… tienes algo que decirme.

No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, pero tenía que terminar con esto, mi hermana me dijo lo que pensaba y esto ya era demasiado, tenía que terminar con esto de una vez por todas, zanjar lo que sea que estaba pasando y si no era aceptada intentar hacer lo mismo que Lotte lo cual era algo muy valiente de su parte.

– Supongo que no tengo otra opción – susurre para animarme a seguir – ya sabes los sentimientos de Lotte.

– Sí.

Me sorprendió al oírle contestar como si nada, pero seguí aferrándome a la poca valentía que me había dado la conversación que tuve minutos antes y seguí intentando no echarme para atrás.

– Bueno, pues… lo que tengo que decirte es algo muy parecido a lo que una vez te confeso ella – estaba tan nerviosa que no podía evitar que un sudor frio recorriera mi cuerpo, realmente estaba muy nerviosa, tanto que no savia en donde meterme – pues… yo quería decirte que…

Me detuve y mire los ojos de Akko para ver si lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba bien o mal, pero el verlos solo encontré una mirada de apoyo, era como si me incitaran a seguir, una mirada que me daba confianza y me decía que no me detuviera y que sea lo que tuviera que decir ella estaría allí para darme su apoyo, trague grueso y continúe.

– pues, me gustaría… quiero decir – los nervios me mataban – quiero decir, me gust… me gustan los gatos.

– ¿Eh?

Mis nervios me traicionaron y dije algo estúpido, sentí como mi cara se ponía roja rápidamente y al verla de nuevo vi cómo me miraba confundida y poco después ese rostro cambia a uno de frustración.

– Si era eso lo que me querías confesar déjame decirte que ya lo sabía y no entiendo el por qué tanto problema para decírmelo.

– No es eso lo que quería decirte – dije un poco desesperada y ella me quedo mirando esperando que dijera entonces que podría ser.

Quedamos mirando un unos segundos hasta que la poco paciencia de Akko llego a su límite.

– Diana, podrías por favor decirme de una vez, sabes que no me caracterizo precisamente por mi paciencia.

– Lo sé, es que – ah! Me estaba desesperando así que en un impulso desesperado sostuve su mentón firmemente para así unir nuestros labios con un beso furtivo.

Al separarnos no pude abrir los ojos por miedo de ver su rostro enojado, sentí como ponía una mano en mi hombro, ante el contacto no pude hacer más que tensarme sin aun poder verla, sentí el cómo su mano subía lentamente a mi rostro y al posarla es mi mejilla sentí el como ella ahora era la que coloco sus labios en los míos, este gesto provoco que abriera los ojos estrepitosamente.

Frente a mi mirada pude ver como el rostro de Akko aun unido a mi ante nuestros labios estaba un poco ruborizado, se sentía el cómo este beso estaba cargado de emoción, muy diferente al que tuvimos segundos antes y un gran abismo en la sensación al que le robe mientras dormía. No duro tanto como me hubiera gustado pero teníamos que aclarar las cosas.

– Supongo que lo que querías decirme no era precisamente el hecho que te gustaran los gatos – ante la mención del incidente ocurrido minutos antes mi rostro no pudo evitar ponerse aún más rojo si eso era posible – así que… me lo dirás claro esta ves? – me pregunto mientras sostenía mis manos firmemente para darme confianza.

– Akko, tú me gustas, ¿quieres salir… con migo?

– Sí.

Esas palabras me hicieron muy feliz, no pude evitar que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareciera en mi rostro.

– Supongo que Lotte te dio el coraje que necesitabas. Ya me estaba fastidiando de esperar a que lo digas.

Al escuchar eso me pregunte una cosa, no era más fácil que si ella sabía mis sentimientos se hubiera confesado ella primero para así no sufrir tanto.

–Akko – llame su atención y ella se acercó a mí para apoyarse en me pecho acomodándose allí – si sabias mis sentimientos porque no me dijiste primero lo que sentías, quiero decir, sabes cuanto tuve que sufrir.

– Pues al principio no pensabas esto de mí, y como sabes estaba Lotte, por suerte se solucionó eso pero me parecía mala idea ser yo quien lo haga, por suerte ella hablo contigo y soluciono el mayor de nuestros problemas, además no creo que dure mucho deprimida si es que lo está.

Ante lo último dicho quede un poco confundida pero entendía el por qué no lo dijo, básicamente tenia las mismas dudas que me acomplejaban antes de hablar con mi hermana.

– Bueno si, si no fuera por ella no se me ocurriría en decírtelo, al menos no aun.

– si no las hubiera escuchado a escondidas, supongo que dudaría en aceptar tus sentimientos – dijo como si nada me aleje un poco para verla.

– En serio no hubieras aceptado.

– No, ya que sabía los sentimientos de Lotte y no me gustaría entrometerme entre ustedes.

Ella se acercó a mí nuevamente para volver a unirnos en un beso fugaz.

– Ahora si me disculpas iré con Lotte – con ello se retiró y me dejo confundida preguntándome una y otra vez que era lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás. Al bajar vi como Lotte y Akko charlaban tranquilamente mientras comían unas galletitas al verme Lotte me sonrió e hizo que me acercara.

– Veo que todo está bien con ustedes dos, me alegro mucho – menciono Lotte mientras se paraba para irme a buscar.

– ¿En serio no te molesta? – pregunte aun sin creerme lo que ocurría.

– Solo un poco, pero que podría hacer, no podía solo molestar su relación, aunque me sorprendió que intentándome ayudar terminaras enamorándote de ella, eso se podría considerar como traición.

– Lo siento – dije realmente apenada.

– Jeje no te preocupes, entiendo que en los problemas del corazón nadie manda, pero aun no estoy lista a que muestren afecto frente mío – dijo mientas veía como las manos de Akko y la mía se unían.

Al escucharla nos sonrojamos y soltamos, esto fue muy incómodo.

– Esta es mi venganza – dijo Lote mientras tarareaba feliz y se retiraba a su habitación.

– Bueno, creo que me tengo que ir – de repente Akko se aleja para ir hacia la puerta.

– ¿Irte? Pero si es tarde – y así se fue tan rápido que no dio ni tiempo de reacción.

Supongo que no podía pedir más a este día, solo suspire y me senté en el sofá pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido este maravilloso día, uno que seguro no olvidaría, solo pude sonreír y pensar en lo que vendría en los siguientes días.

* * *

Me disculpo por la tardanza de la actualización pero digamos que no eh tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, como dije espero me perdonen por la demora y espero les guste el nuevo cap.


	13. Chapter 13

Han pasado una semana desde que Akko y yo comenzamos a salir, desde entonces, eh notado que mi novia ahora actúa como su anterior yo, como decirlo… infantil en exceso.

– Diaanaa! – grita mientras se lanza sobre mi cuello como si fuera una niña pequeña.

– Akko, detente, me harás caer – me esforcé en mantener el equilibrio y evitar que caigamos.

Segundos después, bajo de mi cuello mientras me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Realmente es un tema su comportamiento.

– Como estas el día de hoy.

Se notaba su alegría en su voz, no podía pensar el por qué me tenía tanto aprecio, quiero decir no creo haber hecho algo que pudiera generar esa impresión en ella.

A pesar de esta semana que ha sido muy feliz, aun no puedo terminar de comprender el cómo llegue a terminar así. No es que sea malo, pero… me pregunto el cómo termine siendo novia de una chica que en principio me fastidiaba.

– Muy bien y por lo que veo, tú también.

– Si, además pronto tendremos exámenes – ¿está feliz por los exámenes? – y quería preguntarte si podía tener una recompensa.

– ¿cómo? – no pude hacer otra cosa que mirarla confundida y parece que ella se dio cuenta por lo que me explico sus intenciones.

– No estoy feliz por los exámenes, ¿quién lo estaría?, solo quería proponerte algo – hizo una pequeña pausa para generar suspenso – si saco buenas calificaciones, me darías una recompensa.

Esa sugerencia, junto con su mirada sospechosa, no hacía más que generarme una duda y una sensación de peligro de lo que me podría pedir.

– mientras no sea nada raro, creo estará bien.

Al darle mi aceptación a su idea, no hizo más que saltar de alegría, como dije, sigue actuando como una niña, ¿dónde está la chica madura que demostró ser hace unos días atrás?

Para empeorar las cosas Lotte no hace más que sonreír mientras nos ve juntas. No acaso que estaba enamorada de Akko, bueno, en si es bueno que no le afecte, pero es como si nunca lo hubiera estado.

– No te preocupes Diana, no será nada raro.

– Entonces, ¿puedes decirme que es?

– Secreto – dijo mientras se reía y tarareaba feliz.

Nuestro encuentros en si no han cambiado mucho, si no fuera porque ahora tenemos mayor contacto físico, cualquiera diría que entre nosotras no hay nada.

La última ves que nos besamos fue cuando empezamos a salir desde entonces, no ha habido otra oportunidad, aunque ganas no me han faltado.

– Akko, quieres ver una película.

– claro, me encantaría.

Nos agarramos de las manos y nos dirigimos al sofá para sentarnos y mirar una peli tranquilamente. Ella se acomodó y rodeo su brazo con el mío, se notaba su felicidad.

Después de estar un tiempo decidiendo que película ver, aunque no me agradaba mucho, terminamos viendo una película animada que trataba de magia y fantasía. Si tuviera que decir, diría que la protagonista se parece a Akko, ambas pueden ser frustrantes cuando se lo proponen.

– Diana.

De repente, en medio de la película Akko me llama, al girar para verla me sorprendo. Su rostro, peligrosamente cerca, su mirada tan profunda que hacia mi ser se estremeciera, podía notar un hermoso rubor asomándose en sus mejillas, encantadora seria la palabra que podría describir el cómo lucia ante mis ojos.

– Que ocurre Akko – susurre mientras ella cortaba nuestra distancia.

Lentamente la distancia se hacía efímera, cerré los ojos y espere que nuestros labios se juntaran como lo eh estado anhelando por un buen tiempo.

– Diana, Akko. Llegamos.

Al escuchar a mi hermana llegar, nunca me imaginé quererla enterrada a tres metros bajo tierra como en ese momento, frustración es poco al describir los sentimientos emergentes de mi alma que tengo en este momento.

No pude hacer otras cosas más que mirarla con un rencor enorme, si las miradas mataran, estoy segura que lo habría hecho seis veces.

– ¿Interrumpí algo?

– No.

– Nooo para nada – mi voz, a diferencia de la de Akko, salió de una forma mucho más hostil, tanto que Lotte no sabía dónde esconderse.

– jeje, creo que… me voy a dormir, nos vemos Akko, que descansen – la pobre no hizo más que salir corriendo, aunque estoy segura que la vi reír de satisfacción.

– Vaya, sí que das miedo cuando te propones.

Al decirlo, nuevamente se acurruco a mi lado y como si fuera un truco de magia, todo intento asesino que tenía sobre Lotte desapareció.

–bueno, en donde estábamos – dije mientras me acercaba para para terminar lo que empezamos.

– En que – lentamente se acercó también, nuestros labios se rosaban, podíamos sentir el aliento de la otra, solo nos separaba una brecha inexistente que deseaba romper – nos veremos después de los exámenes.

De repente se alejó y me dejo completamente en banda, esperando y descendió no dejar más nunca ese ambiente de suspenso, sin importar que tan bueno se sienta

– me voy, nos vemos en un mes. Nos vemos te quiero.

Y así me dejo una Akko apurada por irse mientras agarraba sus cosas y se dirigía fugazmente a la puerta, mientras se despedía lanzándome besos por el aire, dejándome atrás, completamente confundida y sin entender nasa de lo que pasaba.

– Espera… dijo un mes… QUE!

No pude hacer otra cosa más que saltar del sofá mientras gritaba completamente confundida. ¿Cómo que no nos veremos por un mes?

En eso un mensaje me llega, si mi alma en mi cuerpo agarro mi celular y me fijo el mensaje, era de Akko, lo abro y quedo más confundida con el contenido del mismo.

"No te olvides que me debes mi recompensa, pero lo haremos oficial cuando terminen los exámenes.

Ve preparándote para lo que te pediré, esta vez me esforzaré al máximo por conseguir el primer lugar"

Suspira mientras me sostenía la cabeza, esta chica me causa migraña, me dejo con todo ese suspenso, me dice que no nos veremos en un mes y que me prepare para no sé qué locura. ¿Cómo rayos me metí en esto?

* * *

Como explicar esto… pues no puedo decir más que un lo siento, los últimos cap me están costando, pues… lo único que espero es que hayan disfrutado.

 **Wolfrum:** ヽ(^o^)ノ

 **Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94:** No me mates :'D No lo hice con mala intención.

 **Jaydisita.8709:** Si… perdón por eso, es que me cuesta un poquito pero no lo hago con mala intención. Al menos eso digo por aquí… en mi mente tengo vocecitas que gritan "déjalos ciegos"

PD: Recién me acabo de dar cuenta de que los archivos que subo no están como los escribí, algunas palabras fueron cambiadas. Me voy a fijar bien en los capítulos anteriores para ver si pasas eso antes, verifica los words, no estos, así que me pondré a verificar. Perdon por no darme cuenta antes.


	14. Chapter 14

Han pasado dos semanas y no tengo noticias de ella, las únicas señales de vida que me brinda, son las noticias traídas por Lotte.

– ¿Porque no me contesta?

– Pareces una niña pataleando porque no recibir atención.

– Cállate – mencione frustrada, realmente está molestándome mucho últimamente.

Por lo que me explico Lotte, Akko no contesta mis mensajes porque quiere evitar flaquear en su decisión. Aparentemente, se tomó muy en serio de no verme en un mes, por las conversaciones que hemos tenido, no me llama para no flaquear y así lograr no verme en todo el mes. Maldita sea, que manera de quererme torturar, la odio, en este momento la odio.

– Si te hace feliz, Akko esta frustrándose al no poder verte.

– Como si me importara.

– jeje, realmente es gracioso el ver como sufren.

– No te tenía tan cruel – le grite enojada.

Debo de admitir que me sorprendió ese comentario viniendo de Lote, quizás si está enojada por lo de Akko y esta es su manera de desquitarse.

– Eso me recuerda… porque Akko te pidió tan de repente el no verse por un mes.

– Algo estúpido, como toda ocurrencia de ella. Quiero que me devuelvan esa actitud medianamente madura de hace unas semanas atrás.

Solo se escuchó una risa ahogada, seguido de un "sabias desde el principio que era así"

– Bueno, me voy. Te dejo con tu angustia, y si miras el celular fijamente no cambiara el hecho de que no suene.

– Calla –grite, maldición, mientras tiraba el celular sobre la pequeña mesa que está a mi lado.

Cuando vea a Akko, esto me la pagara.

Voy a la cocina a buscar algo para tomar y encuentro un pequeño paquete con una notita que decía "para Diana", suspiro molesta pero no puedo evitar que se escape una pequeña sonrisa de mi rostro. Al ver esa nota ya sabía de quien era, del otro lado de la nota había escrito una frase que hizo que toda frustración y enojo que tenía hacia el propietario de dicho paquete se fuera como arte de magia. Esa niña me las va a pagar en cuanto la vea.

Agarre el paquete, que seguro dejo Lotte, a lo cual no sé por qué no me dijo que lo tenía, y fui a sentarme para poder abrir dicho paquete con calma.

En la comodidad del sofá, me senté y tranquilamente me dispuse a ver que tenía dentro el pequeño objeto que estaba teniendo toda mi atención. Dentro se encontraba una cajita que contenía un pequeño dije de forma de estrella, tenía ocho puntas de forma irregulares de un hermoso plateado y parecía que tenía pequeños cristales que simulaban ser diamante, en su centro un hermoso rombo de color jade. Sencilla pero hermosa, una gran sonrisa se dejó notar en mi rostro, noto una pequeña carta en el paquete que envolvía tan hermoso regalo, a lo cual di gracias de no tirarlo y darme cuenta, lo abrí y comencé a leer, una vez termine, una sensación de ternura y un pequeño sonrojo por lo que decía la carta, no tardo en salir a la luz, solo pude susurrar un "idiota" antes de irme a dormir un rato.

Había pasado otra semana, llevaba conmigo el hermoso dije que me regalo y en el correr de la semana cuando, según tengo entendido por lote "los días de exámenes", cada vez que ocurría uno, un pequeño regalo se me era dado. No eran tan extravagante como el collar, peo eran realmente tiernos. Todo regalo era acompañado por una encantadora carta, la cuan atesoraba y releía en ocasiones.

Así fueron pasando los días, a pesar de que no la había visto y me moría de ganas de verla. El hecho de estos hermosos detalles que me daba junto con esas encantadoras palabras hacían que mmi enojo por lo que me estaba haciendo pasara mas ameno.

Hoy se entregaban las notas, nunca había deseado que el tiempo volara tan rápido como ahora. Las ganas de verla me carcomían por dentro, deseaba verla, aunque no se lo dijera y capas la termine matando en cuanto la vea, deseaba verla.

Al llegar Lotte pensé que ella vendría, pero no, la puerta se abrió únicamente para darle paso a una Lotte que me miraba raro por la cara de decepción y angustia que llevaba.

Realmente te pego el amor hermanita.

Calla – dije frustrada.

Con esa actitud mejor no te doy lo que me entrego Akko.

Inmediatamente me dirigí hacia donde estaba ella, la agarre de las dos manos y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le dije-

Como te fue en los exámenes, mi hermosa hermanita, ¿tuviste un buen día? – Lotte me quedo mirando, como no creyendo lo que oía, suspiro y se le dibujo una gran sonrisa, como las que hace tiempo no me brindaba.

Eres todo un caso – susurro de tal manera que apenas pude llegar a oírla – en fin. Toma, parece que tienes que aprontarte. Vamos, yo te ayudo a arreglarte.

Ni bien dijo eso puso una pequeña entrada en mis manos y me llevo a rastras a mi cuarto para dejarme pronta y poder salir a una cita con Akko.

Y no regreses hasta tarde en la noche, o por la mañana – me dijo casi echándome de la casa un poco más dándome una patada para que me fuera.

A la salida de la casa había un auto bastante lujoso y una Akko muy hermosa esperándome con una rosa en mano, al verme sonrió, se acercó a mí y me dijo tiernamente.

Espero que no estés muy enojada conmigo después de lo que te hice pasar, pero no tenía opción – una tenue sonrisa un poco nostálgica y triste, la cual me llamo mucho la atención se hiso notar – pero ahora todo termino, estoy aquí para ti y espero nunca más tener que irme de esa manera, realmente te extrañe mi querida Diana – al pronunciar esas palabras se acercó, sostuvo mi mano y con ella me dirigió hacia el vehículo estacionado.

Asi que el estudiar fue solo una excusa.

Bueno, también, pero no es toda la verdad, Lotte realmente no te dijo nada?

Mi hermana es una tumba cuando quiere – mencione mientras un bufido salía de mi garganta – pero eso no importa, deberás de ganar buenos puntos a partir de ahora, con esas cartas y pequeños regalos no aras nada, no quería eso, solo quería que regresaras, o me llamaras.

Perdón por eso, pero estuve secuestrada este mes. Jaja solo me dejaban ir a clases – menciono divertida, ese comentario me dio mucha curiosidad.

Un secuestro al cual estabas más que enterada, pequeña idiota.

Si, fue un pequeño problema familiar, pero por suerte ya está todo solucionado.

Solo dijo eso y sostuvo mi mano fuertemente, la arrimo a sus labios y la beso susurro un: "no volverá a pasar" y me sonrió al momento que llegábamos a un hermoso teatro.

Al verlo me acorde de la entrada que me entrego Lotte y que no pude ver ya que me llevo a rastra a vestirme. Saco el pequeño ticket y me doy cuenta que era de una función la cual tenía muchas ganas de ver, pero que eran muy caras, miro a Akko sorprendida y ella solo me sonríe preguntándome si me había gustado la sorpresa, encantada por dicho regalo entramos y miramos la función. Maravillada Salí de aquel teatro, estaba fascinada, extasiada. Akko solo sostenía mi mano mientras me sonreía alegremente.

Me alegra mucho que te gustara tanto – menciono mientras jugaba con mis dedos – ahora nos dirigiremos a un parque de por aquí, espero te guste y después iremos a comer algo…claro si te gusta la idea.

No pude hacer nada más que asentir y rodear mi brazo con el suyo, estaba realmente feliz.

Fuimos a una plaza cerca del teatro y nos sentamos a la orilla de la fuente que estaba en ese lugar, allí comenzamos a hablar de algunas cosas triviales, realmente estábamos en un buen ambiente.

Me alegra tanto que la estés pasando bien, al principio estaba muy preocupada de lo que me podrías decir o hacer. De hecho pensé que ni bien me vieras me golpearías – al decirlo hiso una cara tan graciosa, se notaba en sus gestos que estaba muy preocupada por mi reacción.

Si sabias que me enojaría porque me dejaste por un mes – le dije con falso enojo, es decir, estaba enojada, imagínense que su novia les abandone por un mes. UN maldito mes, solo teniendo noticias de ella por medio de cartas, en que época estamos. ¡Maldición!.

Créeme que si fuera por mí no lo hubiera echo, pero en todo este tiempo, solo me dio a entender una cosa – menciono mientras me miraba a los ojos… ah, como me encantaban esos hermosos ojos. – realmente te quiero mucho.

Al salir esas palabras de su boca y no solo leerla era maravilloso, un rubor apareció en mi rostro, me encantaba el ambiente, ella se empezó a acercar a mí, apoyo su mano en mi rostro guiándome para que me acercara a ella y tiernamente unió sus labios con los míos, esos labios que tanto ansiaba a probar, esos que tanta gula me provocaban.

Al principio fue solo una unión sencilla, un choque entre nuestros labios, que a pesar de ser una acción bastante simple, no dejaba de ser tierno y desbordante de sentimientos. Poco después, Akko comenzó a mover sus labios para profundizar ese beso, un beso lleno de amor y deseo, fue tal que no paso mucho para que me pidiera permiso a entrar a mi boca con su lengua la cual permití su acceso, fue tal el calor que sentimos que por un momento olvidamos el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos. Por suerte Akko se percató y paro el fogoso, apasionado y lleno de sentimientos que fue ese beso. Al separarnos a ambas nos faltaba el aire y estábamos muy sonrojadas, realmente fue muy lindo ese momento.

De un pequeño brinco Akko salto y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a pararme, se notaba que en su mirada se reflejaba una inmensa felicidad y estoy muy segura que en el mío se refleja algo muy parecido.

Creo que es hora de comer algo – dijo ya recuperada del estado al cual estaba momentos antes. le sonreí y nos dirigimos a un pequeño restaurant de por la zona.

Esa noche fue maravillosa, la comida fue muy rica y la pasamos muy bien, el ambiente era muy tranquilo y encantador.

Poco después, nos disponíamos a retirarnos, ella me pregunto si podía estar en casa un rato lo cual se lo permití. Sonriendo nos dirigíamos a subir nuevamente al vehículo, que estaba a la disposición de Akko tal parece y nos dirigimos a casa.

Una vez allí Akko le dijo algo al conductor y él se fue dando una pequeña reverencia a ambas, para luego marcharse. Entramos y vimos a Lotte y Barbara quienes estaban mirando una película. Al vernos ellas nos miraron felices y preguntaron que estuvimos haciendo, seguido de algunas bromas (las cuales últimamente eran muy seguido) de parte de Lotte.

Últimamente, Lotte después de lo de Akko, se ha vuelto muy cercana con Barbara, además de que empezó a actuar como antes (un poco más tranquila y no me molesta tanto como los primeros días que empecé a salir con Akko) tal parce tienen mucho en común y se llevan muy bien. Por un lado me alegro por ella, por el otro, hubiera preferido que fuera así desde el principio para así no haber tenido tantos problemas en primer lugar.

Veo que la pasaron bien – Lotte no tardo en decir – después de todo se nota en sus caras, me alegro mucho por las dos.

Gracias amiga – dijo Akko prendiendose de ella como si fueran dos pequeñas, debo de admitir que me puso un poco celosa dicha acción – y ustedes tal parece que también la están pasando bien, espero no interrumpir – menciono mientras codeaba el costado de mi hermana, debo de admitir que eso me causó gracia, Lotte tenía un gran sonrojo en su rostro empujo un poco a Akko y lo negó muy nerviosa

En fin, ¿acaso seguirán su cita en casa?

No, solo quiero estar un poco más con mi linda novia.

Wow, me sorprende lo cursi que eres en ocasiones Akko – esta vez, quien hablaba era Barbara quien estaba expectante de lo que pasaba.

Miramos una película todas juntas hablamos y nos divertimos, ya era muy tarde en la noche y decidimos permitirles quedar e en nuestra casa.

Akko, dormirás conmigo? – pregunto Lotte y un poco más me tiro sobre ella, rápidamente se dio cuenta e intento escapar de mi furia – me refiero a que, se que Diana y tu son pareja, pero quizás quieras no apresúrate o algo así, quizás Diana se sienta incomoda.

No te preocupes, además estoy segura que es más peligroso que se quede contigo – mencioné recordando esa maldita noche.

De repente una sonora carcajada se escucho, Akko se reía sin parar, sólo se disculpo y dijo que igual dormiría en el sillón. De repente se me vino un trauma te recuerdo de ese maldito sillón y yo durmiendo en el, no podía permitir que eso pasara.

Tengo un sobre de dormir, yo dormiré en el y tu en mi cama – mencioné señalando a Akko – así Lotte y Barbara descansan en su aviación tranquila.

Y así llegamos un acuerdo beneficioso para todos, almenos ninguna objetó y con ello dicho nos fuimos a dormir. O eso pensé.

Y con esto dejo por aquí, espero que les guste y felices fiestas a todos :D

Ya mi palabra no vale así que les ofrezco una disculpa que se la llevara el viento :v

 **Ulquiorra-vastoLord-94** **:** si, pero creo que ya se las desquito, aunque fue tortuoso XD

jaydisita.8709: soy cruel, acaso no se a notado. Por qué crees que actualizo una ves a cada mil años :v

LostNeko120: solo diré que estaba muy drogada al escribir eso, ok no, pero algo parecido y sobre Sucy, pues… no se, no prometo nada.

Wendy Dragneel: no quiero :v


End file.
